Death's Persona
by RogueGreenArcher
Summary: Minato has come back, now he finds himself in the world of the supernatural once again as Kira murders begin...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from either any of the Persona series or Death Note.

They belong to their respective owners

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1

There is a place where at the end of the universe slumbers a human soul. That soul is using itself to seal away the mistake of humanity; the mistake that would lead to every life's ultimate destruction. The harbinger of this destruction is the goddess Nyx. However, Nyx is neither hostile nor malevolent. She slumbers as well; awaiting the day humanity would wish for the fall, and in turn, Nyx would grant their wish. She would wipe away life and all the pain and joy that came with it.

In depths of this place, a navy blue door appeared; illuminating the surrounding darkness with its peaceful and beautiful glow. The door slowly creaked open, leaking a bright light into the void. Slowly, soft footsteps could be heard and a petite figure exited from the doorway. It was a woman; she was small in frame, her silver hair in a neat bob cut but framing her face exquisitely amber colored eyes adding to her facial beauty, which could have been sculpted by the heavens themselves. She was dressed in a simple sleeveless outfit, reminiscent to that of a trench coat except sleeveless, the same shade of blue as the door with the sides a light shade of black, a high collar which almost barred her entire neck from view and the skirt reached slightly above the knees. Five black ring designs covered the front where five golden buttons inside each circle laid. Her hands were covered in navy blue leather gloves covering until a few inches above her wrists. She also wore navy blue leather boots reaching slightly below her knees; she wore also black garters which covered little skin that would've been shown on her legs otherwise. On her head she wore a small cap following the same color scheme as her garb. In her hands she held a thick, by several inches, and worn leather book. This woman, her name is Elizabeth. She is, or was, a resident of the velvet room, a place between dreams and reality, consciousness and sub consciousness.

Elizabeth took slow, soft, and steady steps away from the door she had departed from earlier. Her eyes glowed softly, giving her a clear vision of where she was going. The area was almost completely devoid of light, save from the source from the door that was left open and the stars twinkling quietly around her. A few minutes of passed, and Elizabeth had reached her destination, a great, golden arched double door. Each door had set of four eyes molded on to them, running down vertically, each eye roving around its place slowly, eyeing the surroundings. Crisscrossing around the door was several barbed wires, and at the center of the chaos of metal was held a statue. The statue was clearly male, the only defining features on it was its long hair, the bangs long enough to cover its right eye all the way down to its chin.

Elizabeth looked at the statue fondly before turning serious. She turned around, to see a mass of swirling dust clouds. From underneath the obscuring collection, two pairs of glowing red eyes menacingly, loud growling reverberating through the empty space. "So… you have finally arrived." Elizabeth opened the large book she was holding, calmly flipping through the pages. She pulled out five, what appear to be tarot cards, each one beginning to glow. "Erebus…you are the one I need to finally free _him_. Now come!" The growling grew louder, until it erupted into a roar. A large black hand swiftly broke through the dust cloud and made its way to the holder of the book. "You're fate is with the cards." She said with a small smile while tossing the cards that she was holding.

The five cards broke apart, the sound glass breaking the only thing signifying the act. "Come out! _Orpheus Telos! Thanatos! Messiah! Helel! Satan!_" The five cards disappeared, and in their place, five beings stood. Elizabeth looked at the five personae with a smile. These five were fused to be the strongest of all of his personae, used by _him_ the most a long time ago; almost two years after they first met to be exact. Satan the large blue demon that was to tempt man roared in earnest with its demon brother Thanatos, the appraiser with its sword at the ready, Helel the light bringer floated serenely alongside Messiah the savior, and Orpheus Telos held out its lyre with silent determination and strength of endless possibilities. A large explosion occurred the minute they appeared, and the large appendage that appeared dissipated into smoke. A pained yowl and the dust cloud disappeared to reveal the figure that hid what lay underneath it. Erebus was large, and it looked like it was completely made up of shadows. Erebus was composed of two large upper bodies fused together at the abdomen; two equally large, horns protruding where the heads were supposed to be, their red eyes sitting on top of the large skull like teeth with black smoke spreading from it.

Erebus reared back, it was in pain, which was good. Its front left hand, all the way up to shoulder was gone; black vapor being excreted from the wound. If anything, Erebus was more of an animal than anything else. It was made up of all the accumulated malice of man, asking for Nyx to bring the fall. Like an animal, that was wounded by its intended prey, it charged straight at the five personae and Elizabeth. Only to miss as its targets broke formation and jumped away in several directions. Due to its missing limb the large creature could not stop itself properly and it ended up colliding into the large door. The gate to Nyx shook, the great seal holding steady underneath the force of the attack. All around the great creature, he was surrounded by the five personae, their wielder walking towards it. "Now, withstand this!" With a raise of her hand, the five of the summons all released their most powerful spells. Helel and Satan combining theirs to make Armageddon pass, supported by the others reduced the behemoth into small mound of gurgling shadows.

With the battle with Erebus over for now, the five slowly floated above and around the mound that was once malice of man. Elizabeth looked towards the mass, it was time. She looked at the five she had summoned as the slowly disappeared into shards of glass. They slowly swirled around Elizabeth who cupped her hands before her, allowing the shards to coalesce into an object; a mask, a single, colorless, simple, full ceramic with the only holes visible were for the eyes; the mask which gave of its own transparent light, cipher. Slowly, Elizabeth lifted her hands towards the statue in front of the door. The mask slowly floated from her hands and gradually made its way towards the statue at the center of the door. Reaching its destination, it placed itself in front of the face of the sculpture. A moment later, a blinding light filled the void. The seal was no more. In front of the door now stood another person, it was a teenage boy probably no older than high school student; his navy blue hair, covering his right eye, while his left exposed a deep storm grey. "Elizabeth…." His voice was raspy but it still made the woman smile. The teen's knees buckled from underneath him, and he would have fallen down if not from the woman who had caught him, never mind his lack of clothing. "It's alright Minato-kun….I'm here for you…." He looked at her, the unspoken question was already asked. "I'm sorry, but not yet. There is still one more thing that needs to be done, and it can only be done by you and you alone." They shared an unspoken conversation, a strong bond which he shared with her and only a select few. She looked towards the remains of Erebus that had slowly made its way to the door which led to Nyx and opened it.

The malice given form had done its purpose, it had reached Nyx. With that it disappeared leaving the void for the two to face the giver of the night and death, and the harbinger of the fall. Its final moment was opening the double doors before it was blown away completely by the force of a strong wind. Minato stood up with some help before coming face-to-face with Nyx once again. It was once again in its true form in front of the two.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The moon glowed brightly, tendrils forming around it. It had felt the call of humanity and was going to grant them their wish; for everything to disappear into great of darkness. It slowly moved towards the first human she saw but stopped. She remembers this human, it was the same one she had fought recently and after the battle she could no longer hear the cries from humanity for the fall. Aside from the instant a moment ago where the cries were so great, now the sounds were but a shadow of what she once heard. The human who had once been the seal stepped towards her and raised his hand; she remembered the motion during their last battle before she stopped hearing the cries of death and peace. She wondered briefly if this human would perform the same action he did back then.

She waited and nothing happened, she looked at the human curiously. He was waiting, waiting for a response from her. She didn't know why, but she obliged his request. She slowly snaked one of her tendrils and touched his hand and from there several of his memories flew into. He was opening to her what he had seen and experienced, the love between those he shared the closest of bonds to. The friendships he had forged. The obstacles he had overcome to reach this state. His answer...

To life…

Nyx looked at the boy who stared back impassively at her. She knew by viewing his thoughts and memories that he would seal her away. From her experience she knew that he could do it. Nyx knows about the personae and shadows, about Philemon and Nyarlathotep, about the struggles humanity had faced and survived due to individuals like the boy in front of her. She noticed also the velvet room resident, a holder of power; someone who he had fought against and won. She could feel the attraction she had for the boy. This boy was an oddity of nature in itself. With that Nyx asked an unusual request to the lad, and he had replied with an affirmation in kind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The silence was heartfelt and that troubled Elizabeth when she saw the communication the blue haired boy did with the deity. However, it came to pass and the Nyx slowly began to fade, leaving swirling particles of light which coursed down the tendril still contact with Minato who had accepted the energy whole heartedly. It was beautiful sight to behold such energy and power, flowing radiantly into a single body captivated her. When the energy finally disappeared into his body, Elizabeth made her way to him and held him up to keep him from falling. "Was this your plan the entire time?" he asked. It wasn't accusatory, but thorough curiosity. She smiled at him while she helped towards the blue door she had exited from earlier. "Yes. If there was anyone who would be able to convince Nyx herself about humanity and their desires, you were the one. But I needed a little help from Erebus and it would do any of us no good if the beast had broken full force, so I had to reduce to its weakest form." "Hence the need of using Ryoji and the others…" The two finally made towards the doorway and were slowly stepping through the light. "Only you would still call Thanatos by his human name personally, wouldn't you Minato-kun?"

Without another word the two left the void, now truly empty of anything but the stars that still twinkled without a care of anything around but them selves.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next time Minato woke up he was underneath the covers of a large size bed. There were no chirping of birds, but the distant sounds of a cars and the air conditioning that gave him a clue to the location of the building and room which he resided in. He felt warmer than what he could ever remember, even for an air conditioned room. His body felt sort of heavier that he remembered it, and he thought it was due for its lack of use. However, that theory went out the proverbial window when he heard a small and soft moan right next to him.

It then occurred to the persona user that he was sharing the bed with another body. The reason why his own body felt heavier and warmer was because someone was hugging him. The color of silver made its way to his eyes and immediately knew Elizabeth was by his side, her, ahem, assets, pressing up to him while she slept. The lack of her regular attire while she slept wasn't that bothering to him; though he was glad he had some clothes on, he felt a pair of pajama pants as well as a light shirt on him for modesty's sake.

"Minato-kun…" It seemed that she had woken up as well. "Elizabeth…" Without a word or a sound the two of them slid out from under the covers of the bed. Minato got a clear and good look of Elizabeth and in a long blue night gown reaching past her knees. The only hint of his reaction was a very light blush on his cheeks. Making her way to the bedroom of the door, she turned around as she opened it. "Would you like some breakfast Minato-kun?" He nodded. The sound of the door closing was all he heard as he pushed the curtains a bit, letting the sunlight through and giving him a good view of the city he was in.

The room the two we're staying in was quite high. It seemed to be in the center of a metropolis, and from the looks of some the buildings it was in the Kanto region. The smell of food waft towards him and sounds of something sizzling made his stomach growled. He had never felt so ravenous before. With that, Minato made his way towards the kitchen where Elizabeth had finished setting the food down on the table. She noticed his presence and smiled at him. "I hope the food is to your liking." Minato sat down and looked at the spread. Indeed it did look good, a stack of pancakes, eggs sunny side up and strips of bacon, a typical Sunday morning breakfast. The two sat down in silent companionship and ate their meal. Afterwards, Minato volunteered to do the dishes while Elizabeth went on ahead with her morning rituals. Washing the dishes was minimal work and it allowed his thoughts to wonder; from his conversation and accepting the request from Nyx to the moment he had shared with Elizabeth. This was followed by thoughts ob how his friends were doing right now.

"I am finished with my morning ritual. I have already acquired some clothes for you to wear in advance and set them out for you." Minato set the last of the dishes before turning around to see that Elizabeth was already back in the same outfit he always saw her wore. "Thank you Elizabeth….for everything." She walked up to him, a gloved hand delicately caressing his cheek. She didn't say a word, but the emotions he felt from her were more than enough.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A long hot shower felt wonderful on his body. Being able to soak away some of the aches and pains of his body in hot water was one of his favorite times of the day. Minato later exited the bedroom wearing a pair of white sneakers, and denim pants, a white jacket with a high collar which would cover the lower half of his face if one would look from the side, and black muscle shirt underneath the jacket that was left open could be seen. He saw Elizabeth sitting calmly on the couch in the living room, slowly flipping through her book. "I have tried to keep an eye on your old friends, unfortunately they have all scattered after some point and I had lost track of their location." She said without looking up. Minato nodded, and Elizabeth most likely heard than saw the action. "Its fine, I don't think it would be wise to show myself to them. To them I already am dead and to appear before them might have negative effects to their mental and emotional well being." Elizabeth knew that Minato was lying, he wanted to see his old companions but she did not voice her concerns about his choice…yet. The blue haired boy sat next to her before turning on the television. There was a message on the screen. "We're sorry to interrupt your regular schedule program for this announcement." The message disappeared to show a man who seemed to be in his early thirties, with black hair, wearing a white suite and red tie. His black hair was long, but combed properly, giving him a corporate look. He was sitting behind a desk, where a small plaque displayed 'Lind. L. Tailor in bold letters. The opened his mouth and began to speak.

"My name is Lind. L. Taylor, widely known as 'L'. To the perpetrator of the serial murders, you have committed the most abominable act in history. I will personally catch the one behind it, known vulgarly as 'Kira', at any cost. Kira, I think I have a pretty good idea of what you're trying to do and why you're doing it. But what you're doing…is evil!!"

The little speech had aroused Elizabeth's interest, and he heard her snap her book shut and watched silently with him. Moments later, 'L" clutched his heart in pain before slumping on the table…dead. Someone, or something, had killed him. How Minato knew he was dead or that the man was murdered didn't bother him much but he continued to watch. Some men had dragged the body off-screen before another voice started to filter through the speakers. The voice was distorted, disguising the person who speaking from being recognized, if he/she would even be recognized. _"Unbelievable... I did this on the off-chance that you would kill 'me'. So, Kira, you can kill people without being nearby. So it's true after all. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would never have believed it. But this was the only way you could have killed them wasn't it?"_ Minato and Elizabeth were listening to the distorted voice with growing interest, it would seem that something had going on in Japan while Minato had slept and Elizabeth was trying to free him. _"Kira, listen to me. The person you killed was actually a prisoner sentenced to be executed at this time today, not me. He was a criminal imprisoned without any media attention so naturally even you didn't know he existed." _On the screen a stylized L in black color had appeared on a white background, the voice continued. _ So why don't you kill me! Come on! Do it! Come on! Kill me! What's wrong? Can't do it?" _The voice seemed to be slightly taunting for a moment._ "Seems like you can't kill me after all?"_ "I am curious as well as to why this 'Kira' character does not kill the real L like he did to that man earlier." Elizabeth said to her seat mate. He looked at her impassively. "It seams there are limitations that this Kira has in accordance to him killing someone. From what this L has said, the person who was killed earlier was not given any media attention. Meaning to say that Kira had known about those he killed. With the name plate on the table and the introduction of his name on live broadcast, it would appear that Kira would need both a name and a face before he could kill anyone." The silver-haired woman looked at him. "That's quite a deduction Minato-kun...impressive." "Thank you"

"_So, there are people you can't kill. Thanks for the hint. Let me tell you something in return. I said this was a worldwide live broadcast but it's really only being shown in the Kanto area of Japan. I was planning on doing this at other prefectures, but now that's unnecessary... I know that you are in the Kanto area. The police might have missed this, but I know that you first victim was a murderer in Shinjuku. Compared to all other criminals that who died of similar causes, this guy seems insignificant, and only the Japanese media reported this incident. That was the only clue I needed to know that you are in Japan Kira! And that man was just a test for your killings! I got lucky by casting my net out on the most populated area of Japan. I really didn't expect my plan to go so well. Kira, it's not far from the day you die., I'm extremely interested in your killing method. I'll figure it out... when I catch you! I will hunt you down and destroy you!!! I am...justice!! See you, Kira."_

The stylized L disappeared, and was the signal for Minato to turn off the television. "It appears the area that I have chosen for our temporary residence has become quite festive." Her tone was whimsical. Minato stood up from the couch and lifted his right hand in front of himself. A second later six cards appeared floating above his hand. Five of the cards each had a depiction of one of the six personae Elizabeth had used to free him, while the sixth one held the picture of Nyx on it. All six cards glowed harmoniously. "It would appear Nyx and the others are interested in this case as well, and wish to see it through." Elizabeth looked at him before glancing on the six floating object. "That is …. an odd request." "Yes, it is, though they are asking for me to give off as little influence as possibly as I can without jeopardizing our safety, and anyone else who I might have a close connection to." The card disappeared. "Though I have a feeling that part of the request I may not be able to completely keep." He stared to her amber eyes. "And their answer?" "That it would be interesting to watch…."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next few days were nothing special for the two. It consisted of Elizabeth leaving the suite to continue her job as an elevator attendant while leaving Minato alone to his devices. She didn't want to, but according to the blue haired boy, he was considered dead, and it would be real suspicious to some if they found that he, a supposed dead man, was walking around in broad daylight trying to apply for any sort of job. The situation didn't bother the youth at all. It gave him time to catch up on his studies, as he had heard from Elizabeth that he was over a year late in his education after he slipped into a coma and died. It also allowed him the opportunity to regain his strength. He would practice his swordsmanship and other fighting skills he could still remember and even though he had no official papers anymore, it wasn't suspicious to go jogging around the halls of the hotel or around the block, or using the hotel's gym. To any other person, he looked like an ordinary teenage boy.

It was on the seventh day after his awakening that changed his mundane schedule. After bidding Elizabeth good-bye and taking care of the dishes from that morning's breakfast, the former-leader of S.E.E.S decided to walk around the hotel, and make use of some of their facilities. It helped that Elizabeth seemed to have an infinite number of coins in that small purse of hers that there was enough money for several years of rent. How she placed all those coins there he would never know, though he didn't have the interest to want to know to begin with. It just added to her mysterious qualities she had.

Minato was decked in the same clothes he worn the first day he had awoken as neither he nor Elizabeth went out much to purchase anything save for groceries. It was a reminder for him to get new clothes when he felt the air become chilly during his morning jog around the area. It seemed old habits died hard, as knowing the layout of the area could be useful in any given situation. Just like knowing what to watch out for during the dark hour, or knowing that after certain number floors, a set of stronger shadows than the norm would appear and bar their path.

While coming back from his jog around the block for the fifth time that morning something caught his eye. It was brief but he caught a glimpse of prussian blue hair, the shade almost bordered on black. The thing was, there weren't many people in Japan with hair a natural shade of blue, and Minato and his relatives were those few people. It so happened that both of his parents had blue hair, hence the deep and vibrant shade of the color on his head. Minato followed the high pony tailed hair. Whoever it was he saw was also jogging. From his position from the back of his target he couldn't tell who it was but he could tell it was definitely female. She wore a black sweatshirt, with a matching pair of black jogging pants and sneakers, and from the exposed skin he saw on her arms, and neck, she was exquisitely pale but the pace she was going and her breathing told him that she was fit and very healthy.

The woman halted and did a quick one-eighty to see if anyone was following her. She didn't see anyone but she kept her eyes roaming on the surroundings. She focused on the middle of the bustling sidewalk, there was something there, but not at the same time. Taking another minute of observation, the lady huffed before her continuing her daily jog. However, she never noticed the blue haired boy who was standing right in front of her the entire time, or the red mechanical body of his persona floating beside of him, it's white, heavy scarf fluttering with the morning wind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Misora Naomi sighed as she flipped through the book she was reading. Here she was a former hard boiled F.B.I. agent who had helped solved the Los Angeles BB Murder case two years ago now sitting at hotel room wasting her time worrying while her fiancé was out doing his job. She missed the thrill of being out in the field, chasing down the criminals and the long hours of data crunching. It was something she gave up when she met Raye Penber. He was really demanding when came to her well being, being an FBI agent led to a lot of dangerous spots, but only because he cared, though it would sometimes irked her. In the end she gave up her job, and settled down. The couple had been dating for almost two years now, and while they have never have been physically intimate save for a few kisses, fondling and cuddling, the two did care for each other. Even though she retired that didn't mean she would give up keeping healthy. Raye allowed her at least that, after all, she had sold her bike just convince him she had officially retired from being an agent; and she loved that bike. Though there were times when she would remember the few times she had spoken to 'L' the true 'L', not 'B' posing as 'L'. For some reason or another, some of the things he had talked with her just made seem worthwhile, as well as the banter the two had.

The sound of the door clicking opened reached her ears. Dutifully, she set her book down and stood up, as she did, in walks in her fiancé. "Welcome back, Raye." The two shared a brief kiss before Naomi started to prepare some coffee for the both of them. While doing so she noticed him sigh as he collapsed on the chair she had been sitting on earlier, the cushions sagged underneath him. "Did something happen at work today? You sound tired." She was already taking the cups from the nearby cupboard. "I was caught in a random bus jacking." "A bus jacking?" She could tell something was not right, and she could feel, more than see the wariness plaguing him. "Yep, two days ago this guy hit a bank. This time he went for a bus. Japan's become a dangerous country." Raye closed his eyes, trying to relax, so he never saw the worried glance Naomi had sent him before returning to making their drinks. "You were on the same bus as he was?" "Yes, but he ended up jumping off and was ran over."

Naomi stayed silent. She turned around and was bringing over, two steaming cups of coffee. The smell was rejuvenating for Raye, she could see from his face that he was regaining some energy. "Is he dead?" He face was impassive as she brought the coffee over. "Yeah, probably, I decided it wasn't a good idea to get involved so I didn't stick around to see what happened afterwards but…" Raye went silent. The day's excitement was still in effect on his body. "Raye?" He looked up at the pale skinned woman. She had a glint in her eye that he knew too well. "I wonder, was it really coincidence? I mean you were following someone when you got on the bus right? And now that criminal is likely dead…" Raye cast his gaze away from her, and closed his eyes in irritation. "Look, it's true you were an outstanding F.B.I. Agent…" He opened his eyes and looked at her, one could see the concern, and the plead he held in his gaze. "But now you're just my fiancé, you're not an agent anymore." Naomi looked down, the thrill she felt a moment ago creeping up on her had vanished when she looked into his eyes. He really did care for her, there was no doubt. "Alright Raye, force of habit…I'm sorry." She set the two cups down on the coffee table before taking a seat across from him. The anxiety in his eyes disappeared, a smile playing in his lips. It's okay, don't worry about. Once we start a family you'll be so busy you won't even remember that you were once an agent, and there won't be any time for old habits." His face broke into a grin. "Now let's put that mind of yours to work. Think of a way I can greet your father so we can get along nicely." The mood was infectious, and soon the two of them were laughing, both enjoying the moment with each other.

"I don't think you'll have much of a problem with my father. Not with your promise of grandchildren." The mood suddenly turned somber. Raye noticed the look his fiancé had on her face. He had seen it once nearly two years ago. He reached over and placed a comforting hand over hers. "Hey, do you want to talk about it. You never really did say what bothered you that time we met." Naomi stayed silent before taking a deep breathe, exhaling the gas from her lungs slowly. The first time the two met, Naomi had received a letter. Whatever was in it Raye never knew but she had the same expression that same day. He wanted to comfort her; it was one the things he could never stand to see, a woman who seemed troubled. "You see, that day we met. I received a letter. On that letter, I was told my nephew had passed away." "You're nephew?" Raye held his stoic expression and quashed any curiosity or want for answers, she needed him now. Naomi nodded. "Yes, you see, I had a sister who was married and had a son. When he was six, there was an accident, and my sister's son was the only survivor. No one could even find the cause. My father, my family, we were devastated. She was kind, and held that silent strength that everyone needed when there was trouble." Naomi chuckled. "She also had a length of pure navy blue hair, the same color that her husband had as well, that they passed down to their son. Due to the suddenness of the accident, our family wasn't able to support my nephew for more that a year. So we had to juggle him around with the other's form our side and his father's side. He was a sweet child, a little quiet but we all saw my sister in him, a little bit of her husband as well. A few years later I met him again for a few months, and then we heard that he was going to attend Gekkoukan High School located at Tatsumi Port Island. He was even given free lodging and a scholarship. We were thrilled for him, that school was a private school and held a good reputation. Then, a year later, we received word he had slipped into a coma. The doctors couldn't find anything wrong, and he looked like he just fell asleep. A few weeks after, he…died. My family and I hadn't fully recovered from my sister's death and my nephew's death just reopened old wounds." She couldn't hold it anymore, halfway through her story tears were already falling but she held most of them back, but not anymore. She raised he hands and covered her face as she wept; wept for her sister and her sister's family. Naomi felt Raye pull her up and wrap his arms around her protectively, trying his best to soothe her. She cried into his shirt. He sobs muffled. "R-Raye, p-please….just p-promise m-m-me that you'll be careful. P-promise me…." "I promise." The answer was immediate, and he intended to do his best and keep that promise. Though, what neither Raye, nor Naomi would realize is that that promise had already been broken before it could have been made.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elizabeth had come home to find Minato sitting at the kitchen table. His hands crossed, propped up underneath his chin, his eyes closed. It seemed that he was in deep concentration. Not wanting to cause a disturbance the blue wearing woman took soft strides to enter the bedroom to change when Minato called out. "Elizabeth" He opened his eyes and looked at her. From what she could see from his visible left eye, he was slightly troubled. She approached him. "Is something the matter?" His gave shifted towards the table. "I need a favor…" She looked on at him, waiting for his request. He then looked at her in the eyes; the worries that earlier present seemed faded. Mischief and happiness seemed to have replaced them in the visible pool of storm grey when he looked at her; making her heart beat faster, and her body warmer. "Would you mind accompanying me while I do a few errands?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was cold that day. Snow was falling, creating a beautiful blanket that both children and adult alike would play in and Misora Naomi was apathetic to it all. A week had passed since Raye's encounter with the bus hijacker. It had only been a less than that when he died, no, murdered by Kira. In the autopsy report Raye Penber's cause of death was cardiac arrest. That was a lie. Raye didn't die because of a heart attack. He was a healthy man about to start a family. He was murdered, murdered by that homicidal maniac Kira. His death, it drove her to seek revenge on Kira. She searched all of his files. Piecing together what his mission in Japan was; who he was investigating, looking for any leads that may make any headway for the Kira investigation team. What happened the day that hijacker had made an attempt on the bus Raye was riding on and who he had shown his name to. She had read all of his files, and the details were clear. Kira needed a face and a name to kill. It would've been fine if Raye was only seen; though Raye had told her that he had shown his I.D card to someone on that bus. That someone was Kira. After days of research and traveling around the area, she had found some more clues. 'Kira doesn't have to kill with heart attacks. He can somehow manipulate their actions and the manner of deaths of his victims before they die.' Naomi looked at the face of Yagami Raito. The two of them had talked for bit before they had decided to take their discussion outside. It was strange. He gave her the same feeling as L did two years ago; though there was something subtly different about the feeling. She couldn't put her finger on it, so she just decided to ignore it. She would put her trust in this kid and hopefully she would be able to work under L again like old times.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The name I told you earlier wasn't real… sorry." He was close. Just a few mere moments and he would have this blasted woman's real name and be done with her. 'With her out of the way, I'll be getting rid of any clues that can be used to link me with the hijacker, and subsequently Raye Penber's death.' The situation must be getting to him; it looked like she was moving in slow motion. _**"Oi, Raito…"**_ 'Not now you damn shinigami, if I mess up now it'll all over.' Just a few more moments, she had already placed a hand in her purse. _**"Raito!" **_ Just a bit more… _**"RAITO!!" **_"What!!?" Raito cursed inwardly, he blew it, all because of that damn Ryuk. Turning to the woman to try to salvage the situation, he noticed something. She had stopped moving. The secret identity of Kira looked around. Everything around him had stopped moving; from the snowflakes to any other pedestrian nearby. "W-What is going on?" He turned to see Ryuk, a god of death shivering, not from the cold; it couldn't be from the cold. Raito would never have believe that the annoying shinigami known as Ryuk would –or even could- show fear on his visage. He heard the soft crunching of footsteps coming from down the street. He followed Ryuk's line of sight.

Coming towards with steady steps was a blue haired youth who looked to be about sixteen; long navy blue hair obscuring the right side of his face. His white, high collared jacket was zipped up, and he appeared to carrying a black, gentleman's cane in his left hand. Accompanying him was a silver haired woman wearing a blue ensemble, about the same age, if not older. The two stopped in front of Raito and his companion death god. He could see that in the in the only visible eye was a swirling mass of controlled anger. The boy spoke to him. "You will not harm this woman Yagami Raito in any way. If you do…" The depths in his eyes became deeper and darker. "I will erase your existence from this world." The stranger turned his attention to Ryuk while his female companion was gazing at Raito…hard. "You _know_ shinigami… the consequences should you two not leave my sight at once will be severe." He spoke without any emotion, but you could tell he didn't have to. Ryuk then turned to the blonde haired holder of the Death Note. _**"Raito, we have to do what he says…If you have never really listened to me before listen to me now. You DO NOT want to mess with this person and what lies inside of him…."**_ Raito didn't want to leave, he was so close. If he didn't kill this woman now, he would never have the chance, and by talking with him and his blatant lie of him being on L's team would surely cast suspicion on him. The thing was he couldn't do anything. If he was right, then that cane was more than what it appeared and so did the two that stood in front of him. What kind of being could make even a shinigami quake in fear? Without another word from either Raito or Ryuk, the two of them quickly departed the scene.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato and Elizabeth watched as Raito and Ryuk leave. Once they were out sight, the latter turned to the former. "You were able to deduce his identity with only so much information to start with; that was quite a feat Minato-kun." Her companion didn't say anything but acknowledged the praise silently. He turned his attention to the woman still frozen in time. "Who is she?" Elizabeth was becoming curious about her. Minato placed a hand Naomi's temple; a soft glowing light illuminating from his hand. "She's my aunt, my mother's sister." "Is that why you took such lengths to ensure her safety?" Minato nodded. "Yes, she is one of the few people who were close to my parents. I saw her when I was out jogging about a week ago. From then on, I decided to keep track of her." The glow from his hand stopped, time unfroze, and Minato's aunt slumped forward before being caught by her nephew. He turned towards the personae user. "Elizabeth, could you take her to our suite." She nodded, accepting the larger woman. "And you?" Minato looked towards the direction Raito and Ryuk left. "I have some business to attend to. I can't give any side much of an advantage, and Raito has already has that and more. So I have to even the scales a bit" "Nyx's request?" He nodded. "She wants to see, and with great interest I might add, the outcome of this little debacle." With that, the two parted ways.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Damn, he was so close. But now, that blue haired stranger and his companions ruined everything. "Raito!" 'What now?!' "Yes Mother?" He really did not need any interaction with his family right now. Ryuk was next to useless also. He looked extremely frightened and was curled in a corner of his room, rocking back and forth like so many characters shown on cable. "You have a visitor?" 'A visitor?' Things were spinning out of control, but for now he had to go down and try to send whoever it was away so he could focus on the task at hand; namely preparing for L's next move while trying to find out the identities to those interlopers who had disturbed him earlier.

Raito went downstairs where his mother is waiting. "He's in the parlor dear." Bidding his mother a quick nod of thanks he entered the kitchen. Only to see the blue haired stranger who had threatened him earlier sitting in front of him sipping some tea he was served. His cane was resting by the umbrella stand. 'What is he doing here? Just what is happening?' The stranger looked up to him and smiled. "Ah Raito-kun, it's good to see you again." Raito returned the smile. "Same to you, I didn't think we would meet up again so soon." The pleasantry was all an act, Raito's mother was nearby. It would do no good to make a scene "I would like to discuss some things with you; somewhere _private_." The death note user saw the subtle movement of the blue haired stranger's visible eye towards the hallway behind them. He sighed. "Sayu, please try not eavesdrop." He made it sound lighthearted. The prompt 'eep' and the sound of hurried footsteps followed by a door slamming shut was then heard; proving that Raito's younger sister had been eavesdropping. Raito motioned for the man to follow him. "We can talk in my room." He nodded before standing up 'Just who is this guy?'

The moment they entered light's room, Ryuk took a glance at Raito's guest before ducking underneath the bed. His shinigami eyes the only thing visible. Raito took a seat at his desk, while motioning for his guest to sit anywhere. He took his place on the bed; a part of Kira found amusement at Ryuk's predicament. The silence between the two lasted for a few moments before the stranger decided to speak. "Please forgive my earlier behavior Raito-kun. I couldn't allow you to kill that woman." "Just what is your relation to her?" Kira really couldn't do much but try to handle this as just a normal conversation. He had to learn about this new factor and how he would affect the situation between L and him before deciding anything. Plus the fact that Ryuk was acting like a scared child did raise a few concerns as well. "She is my aunt." The answer was flat and prompt. From his perspective he couldn't tell much about him, he was a blank book, unreadable, for now, until content is added. "You know so much about me, yet I don't even know your name." He wondered where this endeavor would lead him seeing as the stranger held the advantage and most likely knew about the death note and its properties. The man's visible eye glazed over for a few moments before answering. "My real name is Arisato Minato. You could try writing it on your death note. I am slightly curious if there would be any affect on me." Was he goading him? But, he couldn't detect anything false, and the sound of Ryuk shivering increased. The blonde haired student shook his head. "While I have some doubt on the validity of the name you have given being your real one, I don't think writing it on the notebook would even do much. If your presence can certainly turn Ryuk into a ball of paranoia and fear that would mean that you are something far greater than the death note that it can't possibly have any effect on you." Minato seemed thoughtful for a moment. "You are right I guess." "So tell me, why _are_ you here?I doubt it is just to apologize for our early scuffle." Minato's gaze wondered around the room a bit, taking in the spartan neatness. "Yes. I am here to tell you that by targeting my aunt you have forced my interference; being in my unique position dictates that I have balance the scales; to make sure neither you nor L have the advantage." Raito eyes narrowed. "If that is the case then you have certainly placed L at the advantage."

Minato just shook his head. "No, I have removed the conversation between her and you from her memory. It will take her some time for her recover. So now you have a few days for planning an encounter for L in advance." Minato stood up to leave, he opened door but turned around. "Just a warning Raito-kun. My aunt will be under my protection. While I am neutral due to circumstances, any ill actions towards her or any of my close companions will allow me to move against you. So please try not to involve her or anyone who I may have close ties with me in any schemes from your death note or otherwise; I can tell you now, that if you or any other death note user have influenced the scene in any way... I _will_ find you, and I _will_ kill you." Raito and Minato looked hard at each other before the latter nodded. "I bid you farewell, hopefully we shall meet under a more amiable atmosphere."

The door to his room closed and Kira could hear Minato's fading footsteps; until silence. Even Ryuk had stopped making any sort of noise. The blonde student glanced at door thinking about what Minato had said. 'What is his aim? What did he mean when he said I forced his appearance? Whatever the case, it seems he is aware of the death note and of the supernatural; so my usage is limited in regards to him and close associates. Then again he did say he was neutral. If that's true, he will also aid me if L gains too much of an advantage. Damn, looks like I have to some more preparations for any meetings with him. Oh well, it doesn't matter, let's see how this wild card will play out.' He then looked at the direction of the bed a question still gnawing at him. "Ne Ryuk, just why are you so afraid of him?" Ryuk didn't respond, the glow of his eyes already swallowed by the darkness of the underside of the bed; the only thing that let Raito knew he still there was because of the shinigami's footwear. They were sticking out the entire time of the conversation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She felt light headed, like something or someone had taken a chunk of her brain. She opened her eyes, to find herself on a bed. Judging from comfort from the sheets, it seemed that she was in the hotel. The light in the room was off; the curtains closed leaving the room in total darkness. Naomi quietly slipped out from under the sheets. She remembered heading towards the Department of National Security Police Station in order to contact the Kira investigation team and L. Then, afterwards, her memory failed her. She can only remember a white haze. Deciding to find the answers to her missing memories later, the former agent found herself to be wearing nothing more than her undergarments and a dark blue nightgown. "I see that you are awake." Naomi turned towards the source of the voice. It was loud enough to pinpoint the general direction of the source. The light suddenly turned on, blinding her for a moment. When her eyes adjusted, she saw a woman dressed in blue holding a paper bag. "We had to get your clothes laundered. You have been asleep for nearly two weeks; hence why you're wearing my sleeping attire." The strange woman walked towards the bed. Taking out her now clean clothes and spreading it out.

Taking the chance that was presented to her, Naomi grabbed the woman's outstretched wrist and twirled around, placing her in a textbook submission hold. "Who are you?" she hissed. She felt a slight satisfaction at making her silver-haired captive wince. "My name is….Elizabeth. There's really no need for violence Misora-san." Her hold on her captive hardened. "How do you know me?" Before Elizabeth could respond, someone stepped into the room. "Elizabeth? Is everything alright?" She turned towards the newcomer only to freeze. His face, the shock of navy blue hair, the familiar storm grey eyes she would see whenever she would face the mirror or in her dreams. It was all too much for her to take. Darkness claimed her again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you alright?" Minato had removed her glove and was gently rubbing her wrist. Alleviating the sting of pain, they looked at the passed out woman that they had placed back on the bed. "She has quite the temperament." She winced, for a regular woman she had quite the grip. "I'm sorry for the trouble." The two left the bedroom quietly to wait in the living room for her to wake up again. "There is no need to apologize. You could not have guessed her actions." He stayed silent; his eyes slightly downcast in guilt. Taking the situation into her own hands, she leaned forward.

The blue haired boy stiffened upon the contact; but later reciprocated the response. She could feel the beating of his heart as he held her close. They stayed like this for a minute before parting. She smiled at him. "Do not blame yourself. Sometimes there are things that happen because they do." A playful smirk crossed his features. "Like this." She was surprised at his impromptu action, but she couldn't help the moan from escaping from her, his charm, knowledge, wisdom, courage, everything about him was intoxicating. He pulled away, leaving her a little short-changed; but he continued to hold her close until they decided to get some rest themselves, they didn't mind if they shared the couch with each other.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naomi groaned. "What happened?" It was more of a self-directed question. "You passed out." Her eyes snapped open. She remembered the woman, Elizabeth, and then she saw…. "How are you feeling auntie?" Her eyes widened, and for a moment, she had thought this was still a dream. "This isn't a dream auntie. I am here, in front of you now." He had a small smile playing on his lips as he made his way to the bedside. Naomi scooted back the closer he came until she felt her back hitting the headboard of the king-sized bed. She was speechless. She had to know. Her hands shakily made their way and grasped his. He knelt to her eye level; allowing her the chance to look at his face with great scrutiny. This person looked like her nephew, sounded like her nephew, and acted in some way like her nephew from what she could remember, but…. "It is alright if you do not believe in what you are seeing, but remember, you know there things in this world that can not be explained with mere sight and logic alone." He stood up, his face unreadable again; separated from her, and turned to leave the room. "Wait…" She didn't know why she called out to him. She just wanted to know… was this a cruel trick being played right in front of her, seeing someone who held a close connection with her dear sister. "I just want to know… are you…are you really who say you are?" She looked at him and she could tell that she sounded, and looked, desperate, her voice gave it away. "Are you really my nephew? Are you my sister's son, Arisato Minato?" He looked at her, he was as still as a statue. To her surprise, he just smiled at her. "I will leave that decision up to your discretion… auntie." Without saying another word, he left the room. Leaving Naomi alone to her thoughts on what had just transpired within and outside of her. She bent her knees and repositioned herself. She hugged her legs, her mind still confused.

'What is going on? First Raye, and now…' She was confused, and she started to doubt if the person she saw really her nephew. 'But, he died. We attended the funeral with his friends.' She knew though, deep down, she could tell that he wasn't lying. Addled as she was, she was still able to subconsciously use her prior experience as an agent. He was telling the truth, there were no signs of being lied to. It was too much. "Just… what is… happening?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A week had passed and there was minimal contact between Minato and his aunt. Elizabeth had taken the reins of helping Naomi directly, bringing her food and other necessities. Snapping the book he was reading shut. He stood up and made his way to the door. Taking his cane with him, orpheus' user bid Elizabeth a good bye. He didn't see the small look of concern she tossed at his direction before returning to her cards and book.

Minato was not really planning to go anywhere, just visiting the local market on a whim. It was already twilight when he decided to take his walk but really didn't bother him. What piqued his interest for the day was a black figure that walked, no, floated by him a few meters away. 'Hmm…. Maybe spending some time with Raito-kun will be fun?' His thoughts were childish, but sometimes acting like one now and again can be considered a nature to all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raito was surprised when a familiar voice called out to him. The panic stricken reaction that seemed to cross Ryuk, even in his contortioned state was evidence enough to know who it was. "I'm surprised to see you again so quickly." The two continued their, stopping briefly for the blonde to buy a batch of juicy red apples. "It must be a habit of mine for seeing people I know again and again." There was no room for deception that he could detect from him. They made there way to the park taking a sequestered bench where they could talk undisturbed, and unheard. Minato took a quick glance at the black garbed creature. "What's wrong with him?" He had a small smile. It seemed he too found Ryuk's position to be humorous. "He's suffering withdrawal from not eating any apples for quite some time." He picked an apple from the bunch, holding it up for the shinigami to eat from his hands, since Ryuk's hand were tied up around his own body. "So what has been happening?" He looked at the blue haired boy before answering. "L had decided it would be prudent to install surveillance cameras and bugs in my home. So far, Ryuk had found sixty-four of them in my room alone." Said death god finished the apple given to him before taking the rest. Raito noted that Ryuk didn't shake in fright in the presence of the blue haired new comer while he was gobbling all those apples. "What about you? How are things going for you and your aunt?" Minato twirled his cane between his fingers. "She's still, how would say, very averse." "Averse?" That was an interesting choice of words.

Nodding, Minato continued. "Well, what would happen if a person you know died is standing right in front of you?" This was an interesting piece of information. 'Died?' He looked towards Ryuk who had started wandering around the park, still within their eyesight. "Yes, I died, though I can't go into details about my _death_. You could check my file, but most likely, my old friend had all files under my name hidden in a secure area. No doubt to keep others from finding anything about me." Checking his watch, it was getting later; and the moon had revealed itself several minutes ago. He had some work to do, as both Kira, and Yagami Raito. "As much as I would like continue this conversation, I have to get going. The central exams are coming up and it would do no good for me to fail because I failed to study." The two nodded to each other and were about to go their separate ways when….

"Stop! Stop it! Somebody! Anybody! Help!" The two looked at each other before breaking out in a dead run, pinpointing the source of the cry. Ryuk floated after them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryuk really found the holder of his second death note to be of interest, even more so after the incident with Lind. L. Tailor, and the appearance of the real L on television albeit it was just a stylized L; officially challenging Kira; though he never expected to bump into Arisato Minato, or the beings that the cyclopean boy held. It really scared him, but a small part of him was curious how this would change the events happening thus far.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The situation was grim. They arrived at a nearby alley, it was small, and near in an area most people would not venture due to the unscrupulous residents. There were two perpetrators. From the looks of their disheveled faces and foul smell, they were both drunk. The two of them were holding knives, one holding a young woman, who looked to be in her twenties, her brown coat, denim pants, and pink shirt were cut in some areas. Her short, black hair was tussled, and her green eyes were wide in fear. "Hey Kuro, look, it'sh shome punks trying to play hero." The first one holding the woman was bald, his red face not helping his complexion. He was wearing an orange jacket, a brown shirt, white pants, and sneakers. His partner looked no better, with full facial hair, and his clothes almost similar to that of his compatriot, although his appearance was much more haggard. 'If I could get them to tell me their full name, then I could use the piece of death note in my wallet.' Raito was trying his best to save the woman. It were people like these two that he held in high contempt.

Glancing towards his associate, Raito noticed how he was gripping the cane he brought with him in his left hand. Apparently, the azure haired boy wanted to hurt those two and save the girl. "You two sshood jus' mind your own bishhneshh. Right Ginta?" The bald one laughed, and so did his bearded companion. To his left, Riato noticed a small signal from Minato. He nodded; the woman's protection came first. Raito charged forward in an attempt to take the two drunkards off guard. "Oi!! Shhtop right there you brat!" Ginta smiled devilishly, and pressed his blade closer to his victim's throat. "Unleshh you want her blood on your hands?" There was a quick, meaty thump before Ginta fell backwards. Behind them stood Minato who had used his can as a make-shift club and knocked down the perpetrator. "You bastard!" Kuro charged at Raito with intent to kill. The death note user was no slouch and caught the man's wrist, and executed a simple over the shoulder toss, knocking him into a nearby trashcan.

"Raito-kun…" He looked back, Minato was helping the woman stand, she was crying on his shoulder. "I'll bring her to the police station. You should get back home." His voice lowered a bit. "You have some work to do." Turning his back, Minato helped the woman out from the ally.

Making sure he was alone, Raito carefully rummaged the pockets of the two inebriated men, making sure to clean up any evidence of his presence. Finding what he was looking for, he took out a pen and his wallet. With a flick of his wrist and swish of the pen, Kira strode out of the alley later, grunts of pain we're heard for a scant few seconds before they died down. Yagami Raito left the scene and went straight back home, it was time for another battle against L this time the battlefield would be his own room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naomi found herself, sitting in front at the rooms dinning table as a meal was being prepared for her. She had taken a quick shower to try and clear her mind and was dressed in a light grey bathrobe. She didn't have long to wait as the woman, Elizabeth, when she remembered, brought the food. It was a simple meal, an omelet and fried rice, mixed together. She could tell right the way it was cooked with little difficulty. She easily remembered a time when Raye had tried to cook her breakfast, only for it to end up in disaster and the two of them eating out later.

"It is good to see your spirits lifted Misora-san." She was brought out of her daydream. She looked at the woman sitting opposite her. She was no longer decked in the outfit she saw earlier, but was simply wearing a blue turtle neck, and a matching skirt. Not wanting to be rude, she started to eat her meal. It warmed her stomach, and she felt her strength return immediately "I added some herbs, and other ingredients that suitable for one's palette while having high medicinal properties."

Finishing her meal with gusto she had thought she had lost when Raye passed away, she nodded her thanks. She looked at Elizabeth as the velvet clad woman ate her meal. Her thought wandered back to her first meeting with the mysterious woman. "I am sorry, for what I did to you earlier." Elizabeth looked up. "There is no need to apologize. You were obviously confused, and your prior training had taken over as reflex." She then chuckled. "You really are like Minato-kun. He would apologize for things beyond his control."

Mentioning the blue haired boy, brought back painful memories. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to make sure she wouldn't break down. "Is…Is he really…" "He has already told you what you need to know. It is up to you to decide to believe his words." She wasn't going to be much help; Elizabeth was just as cryptic and impassive when the situation would call for it. "I… don't understand anything at all…" Naomi just closed her eyes and let her thoughts swirl around in her mind. The only sound that filled the room was the occasional clinking of the cutlery.

The sound of a door opening was heard, and Minato walked in. Naomi looked at the teen. He gave her a small smile. She returned it, if only briefly. He silently took a seat next to her while Elizabeth collected the dishes and placed them in the sink before leaving the immediate area and the two; this was a private matter. There was a small amount of silence before the sound of giggling filled up the room slowly. Naomi was the one who was doing it. "A few weeks ago, I was well on my on becoming Mrs. Raye Pernbar. Then my fiancé, a perfectly healthy man, died because he was killed by a heart attack. Now, I find myself sitting next to you, my nephew, who I know died but is sitting here right beside me now." Tears were falling again. "Am I…Am I going crazy?" small sobs started to escape her lips. "Am I supposed to believe?! I don't know! I just…don't know anymore…." She was an emotional wreck; that was all there was to say. Her emotions were completely running wild and overriding any scrap of logical thinking in her mind.

Before she knew what was happening, she was being embraced; being embraced by someone claiming to be her deceased nephew. He didn't say anything, only held her. Naomi cried, she cried, and cried, and until finally, she understood. Now, in the arms of this teen, she finally knew. It was him. This feeling of support and comfort; it warmed her heart, her mind, her body, her very soul. She had felt this feeling before, in the arms of her sister when she needed comfort.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato had thought that allowing her to think on things and wait for her own decision would be best. But it would seem that he had underestimated the trauma his aunt had gone through. 'Hn, Raito-kun, if only you didn't jump the gun and killed Penbar then things wouldn't be this way.' Admittedly, he had shuffled through Raye Penbar's notes, and his aunts own. It seemed that Raito had been cleared of suspicion, but killing all those F.B.I agents had become Kira's biggest mistake.

He continued to hold his aunt until her sobs trickled down to only whimpers. He looked down on her shaking form. "I know things have been hard…" She looked up in surprise; it seemed she hadn't expected him to talk at all, but to be a silent comforter. "It's alright to grieve for your fiancé's death. I know I would for anyone close to me." He looked at the door had Elizabeth had passed through earlier. The former holder of the compendium had become real close to his heart, like all the other girls he had befriended back at Gekoukan High. "Auntie…"

She shook her head, though her crying had finally ceased. "It's okay, I believe you now…" A small smile played on her lips. "I won't ask how, why, or any of those questions; but there's no doubt about it, you are my sister's son." She was shedding tears again, but Minato could feel that these were tears of joy. He nodded. "Then why don't you change into something more comfortable. I doubt you want to roam around this room with only Elizabeth's bathrobe and, I am assuming, scarcely anything underneath. He felt heat immediately radiate from her, and a small blush bloomed on her cheeks. "You really are like your parents. They really did like to tease me." The two shared a quick laugh. Within him, Nyx watch curiously at the display; watching as the two family members interacted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

L chewed thoughtfully on his cookie as he examined the surveillance of the Yagami household. The mother and daughter, he was certain, were definitely not Kira. The son, Raito, was another story. "He's too perfect." He mumbled to himself as he began placing a mass quantity of sugar into his coffee. From the profile he had read about the student, he knew Raito had high intelligence. If the blonde was Kira, then he was doing exactly what L would do if he was in the same situation. The door behind him opened. "Ah, Ryuuzaki-san, there's a call for you." L turned his head to look Matsuda Tota, alias Matsui Taro. "Who is it from?" There was almost no one who knew where he was, save for the investigation team whom he had begun to trust and Watari. All of them however were in the hotel suite with him. "It's from an Arisato Minato, he said you knew his aunt…" Raising an eyebrow at Matsuda he continued his penetrating gaze, the youngest member of the investigation team shifted for a bit. "He also called you Rue Ryuzaki." 'Rue Ryuzaki?' The sugar consuming detective made the connections. "BB, Beyond Birthday…" Then one could see the proverbial light bulb open over his head. "Misora Naomi" He got of his seat and hurriedly walked towards the parlor. This befuddled Matsuda, but he didn't care. He had worked with the presumed missing, former agent. If anything, any input about her, or maybe from her would be of great help. The rest of the investigation members were surprised to see the world's greatest detective step out into the parlor and were even more surprised at the speed he displayed as walked towards the cell phone laying on the table. L gave Watari a signal to trace the call; the old man complied as the others listened closely with rapt attention. "This is Ryuzaki…" _"Hello Ryuzaki-san, I'm sorry to bother you at such a time, but I would like to inform you about something." _"Yes?" _"You know my aunt Misora Naomi, you've worked with her before right, or that's what she says. She would like to meet with you and the Kira investigation team"_ L couldn't find anything about the voice; it was flat and revealed nothing._ "No doubt you are tracing this call, so just tell me when you are ready and we'll wait for you here." _"Arigatou…."Ryuzaki looked Watari, the old man gave the 'ok'. "We'll see you then." With that, L placed back the phone back in its cradle. This new development may be the turning point in case.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"They're on their way…" His visible eye locked on his relative who nodded. The three of them were casually sitting in the living room, awaiting the arrival of their guests. "Should we prepare something for our guests?" Elizabeth asked thoughtfully. He pondered for a moment. "I guess we should." He then looked to the other occupant in the room. "Is there anything you would like auntie?" She didn't flinch, that was good. At first, Naomi had the reaction of flinching whenever he caller her auntie, but it seemed that time did heal some of her wounds. The emotional roller coaster had ended a few weeks ago, and she was speedily recovering. "Just coffee, please." He nodded before he Elizabeth left the room. It would seem that some moment alone was needed to gather her thoughts.

They didn't have to wait very long as a loud and repetitive knocking came sounding from the door. "Coming." Minato sauntered towards and opened the door. He stared with languor at the six outside the door; although, his attention was garnered by the most decrepit looking one. "Arisato Minato?" the one he was looking at asked. His black-ringed eyes were stared blankly at him, but he knew that this man was alert, and the slight movement of the man's eyes showed that he was carefully examining him and what could be seen behind. "L?" The man nodded before he let them in. He took stock of the others while they walked passed him. With the exception of the man whose voice he identified as L, the rest of the group was all dressed in suits. One of them he recognized from a picture he had taken a glance from at the Yagami household. The picture captured his age well. The man was around his late forties. He had a small, black mustache, and wore slightly tinted glasses, with a brown rim on the top, the color reaching all the way back to the tips. He was wearing a deep magenta suit with a matching tie.

The second looked to be in his mid twenties, with long black hair, a light purple suit and yellow orange tie. One could feel that this man was slightly inexperienced but dependable. The other three young men seemed to be from their late twenties to mid-thirties. Each of them wore a vary shades of brown suits, the same could be said of their ties. Aside from their height, the other distinguishing features were their hair, one with a semi-bald cut, another with almost afro-like appearance, and one with an almost military look to him. The last man who entered was an old man who looked to be around seventy. He had a receding hairline, wore a pair of glasses, a sliver color one, with the rim on the bottom. His mustache was trimmed neatly. His grey hair accenting the black suit and tie he wore. The old man faced him and bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality." He said before Minato closed the door.

The S.E.E.S member led them where Naomi was quietly sitting, still lost in thought. He bade them to each take a seat. "Coffee and snacks will be served shortly." Minato left the immediate area to help Elizabeth. As he left, he could already pick up their conversation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yagami Soichiro was a bit wary of the blue haired boy. One fact was the way the stranger had stared at them with that one visible, silver storm grey eye with such disinterest. Even Ryuzaki, who had the same stare, the magnitude he felt from the younger lad was different. He looked at the only woman in the room. He had seen her profile, and was slightly perplexed to see her…she was different from what he had imagined. He even doubted she was still alive up until now. He knew that the woman had gone through an episode, of what proportion he could only guess.

The smell of brewed coffee wafted into the room. It was a heavenly scent, relaxing his muscles, and the tension in the area seemed to have decreased. "Here is your coffee everyone, please, enjoy." Soichiro noticed how some of the members of the team were looking at the other woman that had with them. She was beautiful, dressed oddly in velvet clothing, she and the boy, he could only assume was this Arisato Minato, serve everyone in the room a cup of fresh java, and a large plate of cookies the famed detective had dived into the moment the plate touched the table.

The two took their seats beside Misora, the three of them taking their cups and enjoying their drinks. The silence was palpable, he and the rest of the team deciding to enjoy their drinks as well. After taking the first sip from his cup, the Yagami patriarch cleared his throat; it looked like he would have to start as Ryuzaki was busy enjoying more sugary treats. "There's no need to hide anything from them Yagami-san." He looked towards crouching man. He didn't know why, but if L was willing to trust them, then so would he. "My name is Yagami Soichiro, these are my subordinates…" he motioned to the rest of the team who were willing to put their lives on the line to stop Kira. They each introduce themselves, with Watari being the last one to do so. Soichiro looked to the three; Misora seemed to have been slightly surprised when she had laid her eyes on L the other two just drank from their cups with disinterest.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Arisato Minato." He introduced himself before motioning to the amber eyed woman on the other side of Misora. "This is Elizabeth; and you all know my aunt, Misora Naomi." "Eh? Aunt!?" Ukita was obviously the first one to sound surprised; he was the most emotional of the group. Aizawa and Mogi were just as surprised, while Matsuda who had been the one to answer the phone earlier wasn't. All in all, including himself, they were wondering why they had been called by this lad in the first place.

"Would you please answer this question, how come your file never appeared in Misora-san's list of relatives, if you truly are her nephew?" Watari had asked and appeared that he was interested as to why. "It's seems that my file must have been either erased or has been hidden." "But why? Why go to great lengths to hide that kind of a file from prying eyes?" This wasn't something normally done, so he had to ask to be sure. To hide someone's identity not only took skill, but some kind of purpose. The young man pondered for minute, stirring the coffee in his cup as he did so. "To be frankly honest, I don't know myself. After all, I wasn't exactly available, to be given the details."

"Were you on vacation Arisato-san?" Ah, Matsuda, trying his best to lay down all the facts on the table. While sometimes irrelevant, even the slightest miss of facts can make a huge difference. "He he he he…" Everyone had turned to Elizabeth. "Yes, that was quite a vacation indeed Minato-kun…" She continued to giggle. This puzzled everyone save for the boy himself, who smiled. "One wouldn't call it a vacation though." "Where were you then before arriving here?" Ryuzaki had finally joined the conversation. "Someplace in the ends of the universe, between reality and dreams." He answered cryptically. "Stop joking around! Just tell us where you were!" Ukita slammed his hand on the table. Soichiro sighed. 'It's just like him…' Soichiro knew of the impulsive streak his subordinate possessed, but that was made him a good detective. "I was dead…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naomi couldn't believe what she had just heard, her nephew was dead. "You expect us to believe such a tale?" Yagami Soichiro's tone was not accusatory, but he was serious. The others save Ryuzaki and the old man Watari were all looking at her nephew like he was making the most blatant lie in all history. "Then answer us this…" She looked to her left to Elizabeth. "How does Kira kill his victims? How do you explain his method of killing?" She had silenced them effectively. She then remembered Minato's earlier words. _"It is alright if you do not believe in what you are seeing, but remember, you know there things in this world that can not be explained with mere sight and logic alone."_ 'Was this what he meant? That he had really died, but now…' Whatever what happened just couldn't be explained by just human reasoning.

"We had already come to the conclusion that Kira was killing his victims with supernatural means…" the world's greatest detective looked straight Minato. "Can we safely say that you were brought back to life by supernatural means?" "We'll leave that question to your discretion. Although, the real reason we called you here was for my aunt to help with the investigation." He was able to expertly shift the topic of the conversation.

Ryuzaki looked at her. She shivered, at remembered the BB murder case. She could still see Beyond Birthday masquerading as the person he was to replace. Blood rushed to her face, she remembered, if this man is really L, then she had kicked him down a flight of stairs at that subway that one time. "It's good to see you again Misora-san... I would like to give you a hug, but.... I do not wish to have a repetition of the last time I did that." his tone was obviously playful. "Gomen...." she muttered she could feel a mixture of embarrassment and a little pride of doing that to the world's most renowned detective.

"In any case, is there any information you can give us that may help?" She looked up. She could start to feel it again, the old feeling she had when she was still an agent. She still hadn't forgotten why she was here; she was here to help catch Kira, the man who killed her fiancé. "Yes, I actually do have some new clues. I did some research, a week before my... fiancé's death, he told me he had been part of a bus-jacking that day. He told me he had to show someone his I.D. I believe that someone was Kira; I wasn't able to get any information out about anyone of the passengers that day though. I also found that the way how the bus-jacker died a little strange. He had hijacked the bus and was screaming that he saw a monster before jumping out and gets hit by a car." Everyone was taking in the new information fully. "From some other notes, I was able to deduce that Kira can somehow manipulate the time, the manner, and even the actions of his victims, before their death. The only thing I wonder about is that if Kira could control his victims; why not use the bus-jacker to kill the person who had been following him. This could mean that Kira may have some limitations to the actions of his victims."

"Hmm...We were able to deduce that Kira could control their actions before they died; though what you have given has allowed us some more openings and new angles on how to take this case." The sweet fiend turned his attention to his coffee before continuing. "You said that Raye Penber was the one who had shown his I.D. to Kira, we have already deduced that as well, and we have already set up surveillance in the house of our suspects just recently." Naomi noticed Soichiro clench. 'He's under suspicion, then that would mean that someone....' Naomi held the side of head, a small flash of pain buzzed through her mind.

"Are you alright?" Mogi had asked, he was usually silently, but that didn't mean he was apathetic to the pain of others. "Yes, I'm fine, just a small migraine." She waved it off; it was odd, that flash of pain just happened when she was thinking of the Yagami household. 'But why?' Naomi never noticed the look Minato and Elizabeth had discreetly given her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

L had noticed the look the Minato and Elizabeth had given Naomi. 'These two are hiding something... whatever it is; it has something to do with Misora-san's sudden migraine.' "Thank you for the information Naomi-san. This will certainly help us with the investigation." "Wait!" Ryuzaki looked at her, slightly curious as to her sudden outburst. "I...I want to join the investigation team..."

"You don't have to ma'am; you've gone through a lot just to give us this information. You should rest; you just lost someone close to you..." The leather clad woman wouldn't hear any of it and brushed off the comment made by Aizawa. "I know that! I know what I've been through! This is something I have to do! Kira took Raye from me! I don't care what it takes, but so help me I'll bring him to justice even if it costs me my life!" She was breathing hard. To be honest, this was the first time Ryuzaki had seen her, or even heard her, in such a state. The scant few times he had exchanged words with Naomi during the BB murder case, she was different back then. She was so full of life and energy. Now she was enveloped in with a cloud of grief, anger, and confusion at Kira, then she declared bloody vengeance right then and there. "If that's the way it is then so be it..." He looked over to his handler. "Watari, would please help Naomi-san in making her a fake profile, hide any of her real documents." Taking a few more snacks from the plate, he continued to others on the team.

"Seeing as she is now part of the team we will have to inform of you of the current situation. Can we trust you that you will leak any information from this to anyone outside of this room?" He directed question to the two sitting beside the newest member of the team. "That is a promise I cannot keep to you; at least, not fully." "Minato-kun, our lives are riding on this. You can't just tell anyone anything that is or will be said in this room." His aunt was chastising him. 'These two, they're definitely unknowns in this case.' Ryuzaki became slightly amused; this investigation… was getting more interesting by the minute.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato tapped his cane as he made his way to the park. It had become his favorite place to visit for the entire time so far. Especially during twilight, where most people would go home, but he would stay around for the tranquility of the place. "This place is quite nice." He wasn't alone this time; Elizabeth had decided to join him. His aunt Naomi having since joined the Kira investigation team had been doing better; and while the three of them had been welcomed with a bit of distrust, the team had given them the benefit of the doubt; most of which came from the youngest of the group, one Touta Matsuda.

"Oh look, it is Yagami-san." Minato broke from his brief reverie to look. Sure enough, the older of the Yagami children was there on a bench, shifting through a thick textbook. They spotted Ryuk sitting above him on the branches of a tree, beside the shinigami were paper bags, and no doubt filled with apples the being craved so much. Raito had spotted them and had waved them over. "I'm surprised; I haven't seen you in quite sometime." He said as the two sat beside him. "Yes, we have been busy lately." Elizabeth stood from the bench a few minutes into their conversation; she had started to roam around the park taking her time examining the area. He smiled at the scene; he liked the way she exhibited her smile as she exhumed a child-like curiosity of the world.

"So how have you been doing Raito-kun?" Raito snapped his book shut before relaxing into the bench. "Well, a little better. They've removed the surveillance from my house and the To-Oh university tests have just ended. I'm just waiting for the results." Minato nodded. "No doubt you have scored highest on the test." He had known of Kira's intelligence was on a genius level. The son of the Soichiro nodded. "Probably, there was this one guy though who stuck out like sore thumb. He was sitting crouched on his seat the entire time. His hair was a mess, and it looked like he hadn't slept in days." "So that's where he went off to?" Raito looked surprised. "Do you know him?" 'Well, they do have auntie working the case and it wouldn't be fair if I didn't help Kira once in a while…'

"Yes, that is L." "What?!" Raito's surprised change to thorough startled. Minato looked at him blankly. "The team has drafted my aunt. Now seeing as I have explicitly explained my stance of any action towards her and anyone I'm close to, it wouldn't be fair if I didn't give you some warning; although, the usage of the death note does already give you an overwhelming advantage."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raito never saw that coming. He had no idea that the person who was sitting only a few rows behind was the infamous L; his opponent in this deadly game of Cat and Mouse. "How much do they know already?" he had to ask, Raito just hoped this new player, will stick to the side neutrality as he said he did. Minato looked at him right in the eye. "Think carefully on what you are asking Raito-kun. If I give you that information, you are already setting yourself to a situation where I will have to tip the balance again in favor of the investigation team." 'He's right; I can't be too careless with him' Raito looked at the mysterious lad and then to his companion. 'I have to calm down. If that weirdo at the exam was really L then he's already suspecting me as to being Kira.' Raito looked towards Minato. 'Depending on what I ask from this guy, I might end up being short changed. I need to use him only when I truly have to.' Raito clenched his teeth. 'The only problem is that 'Maki Shoko'. I can't touch her, if I do who knows what will happen.' "Could I call upon your aid anytime then?" Minato twirled the cane in his fingers. "It will depend on the situation Raito-kun." He could fill the mirth now rolling of him. "Who knows, maybe fate will come and help you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The months rolled by. The investigation of the Kira murder case was drawing to a close, or that's what Minato was told by his aunt. During the entire time of the investigation Minato had stayed with Elizabeth with Watari at L's suite with the rest of the team. With nothing much to do except to study, Minato had been able to bring about his computer skills with the help of the old retainer. To say that Watari was surprised was an understatement. Even Elizabeth was astounded to see once great seal, his hands literally flying across the keyboard, hacking files a mile a minute, or so the saying goes.

The team, since L's 'undercover' work at To-Oh, had moved most of its operations outside. It was seldom anyone else, save for Watari, and that was even rare itself, was around the two; which now left Minato in his current position. The two of them were the only soul occupants in the suite, they had been left alone the entire day. Minato had been casually going over some notes on the couch when he felt two slender arms wrap around his neck from behind. He turned around to and was about to speak when she pressed her lips against his. Not that he minded, but he became slightly perturbed when she moaned. Her eyes were closed which made his sole visible eye to focus on the rising blush on her cheeks, and the heat he felt rolling off of her.

The two separated and he found it quite exotic the way she position herself from behind the seat. Revealing her amber orbs, she probably noticed the questioning glance he was throwing at her. She cocked her head to the side. This action made her cute in a way. 'Is she doing this on purpose?' "Is there something matter Minato-kun?" He laid the sheets of paper on the ground. "No, I just noticed that you've changed a bit." He settled back into his place on the couch, his associate stroking his body, in a manner he had not considered he'd see her do. 'The only time I could remember her doing something close to this was the time she had asked to come to my room and....' "So have you Minato-kun..." This made him raise an eyebrow. "How so?" His only response was the amber-eyed girl giggling softly in his ear. His relationship with the girl was growing stronger everyday.

Their moment alone was disturbed as soon as the door to the suite had opened up; in came in L, Naomi, and Watari. The first of the group was perspiring while carrying a tennis racket. The rest seemed a bit…restless.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We're you able to find out anything Ryuuzaki?" She had watched from afar while the greatest detective in the word competed in a game of tennis with Yagami Souichiro's son. She shadowed as they entered a café and eavesdropped on their conversation. From she could gather about the soon-to-be college student, his analysis of the case was sound, he had clearly a logical thinker, and he knew what he was doing. It surprised her somewhat when L, pulled out another picture she knew was a fake after going through some of the evidence as well. It was clear that the Yagami Raito was under suspicion of being Kira.

"Hai, though it would've been better if there weren't any interruption." The detective immediately began shifting through papers as Naomi left to prepare some coffee. "Back already Auntie?" Everyone turned, and she saw her nephew and his friend joining them. Elizabeth had looked around, noting the lack of the others. "Where are the other members of the investigation? I thought they would also be working here as well."

Watari had answered for them. "Yagami-san had fallen ill due to fatigue and had suffered a minor cardiac arrest. The others will be joining us soon enough once they have made the necessary preparation." Minato looked at them, and nodded. He then took a seat near Ryuuzaki as she continued on her earlier intention.

Naomi had to admit, ever since she woke to finding her nephew alive and well, and joining the fight against Kira under the alias of 'Shoko Maki' she had never imagine things would have come thus far. Finishing what she had set out to do, Naomi briefly took a glance at the rest of the individuals with her.

Her nephew was scanning the files they had gathered with his one visible eye. Everybody had been somewhat suspicion of the three of them in the beginning but more so with Minato and Elizabeth. Though most of the time they left him alone, as well as the girl sitting beside him. 'Though, the two of them do look cute together….' She thought with a smile before she sadly remembered Raye. No, now was not the time, they had an investigation to continue.

She briefly glanced at Watari who had typing on his laptop on a steady pace. The old man was very reserved, as much as Minato and L normally are. She shifted her gaze on the latter. Her sight lingered on him for a few moments before she remembered the dialogue that happened earlier. "Ryuuzaki, what are your suspicions on Yagami Raito being Kira?"

He looked at her with emotionally barren face of his. "Tell me Naomi-san, why do you think Raito-kun is Kira?" She answered curtly and immediately, this was just something she had connected together from what she had so far after all. "To be honest, I am not sure myself if he really is Kira; but don't you find the way he was acting to be odd?" Everyone was looking at her now. 'I suppose they would want to why my train of thought is such…' she said to herself before continuing. "Like I said, during your little talk back in the café, he acted as if he was sure there were three pictures. Then there was the way he was so adamant in finding if you were truly L or not, and that he was not Kira."

L ran his thumb over his lips in contemplation. "That is true. While I did get what I want from his reactions from the photos and list that I had presented to him; you are right. It is odd, that he would put so much effort into proving he wasn't Kira while trying to find my identity. Why does he want to prove he is not Kira? What are his reasons for trying to uncover who I really am?" She noticed him continuously placing large amounts of sugar cubes into the coffee she had served earlier. "Sugoi, Naomi-san you haven't lost your touch at all." She blushed slightly under the praise; it had been a long time since someone had acknowledged her skills. It felt good.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The current occupants decided to take a rest while they would wait for the others. Watari had gone off to handle some details with the orphanage, yet no one actually knew that. The only teenagers of the group had left the room a bit for a walk. That left him to eat his sweets in peace while 'Shoko' went through some of the older evidence.

'If Raito was to be Kira, then everything would make sense. The death of the F.B.I. agents, the information leaks, everything. While Naomi was right in the way Raito had been acting, there was something else. It's as if he knew who I was but still played it otherwise.' He had taken to contemplating his thoughts in another room while eating his rather large bowl of ice cream. "Ryuuzaki! We have a situation!" The sharp, crisp voice of his retainer derailed his thoughts as he turned towards the old man. "It is Shoko-san; she has found the surveillance tapes of Raye Penber's death."

L surprised himself with how quickly he moved towards the monitor's they had set up. He already knew that she was still under emotional stress even after everything that has happened so far; and though he had no doubts as to his own abilities to deduce what she would do, he won't take the risk. Humans, after all, can be quite chaotic in nature.

"Naomi-san?" Her eyes were shadowed by her long bangs, but the tears falling from her face, the sharp intakes of air, the shaking of her shoulders, and the way her hands were clenched were unmistakable; she was crying, and he was a loss on what to do. Watari had left them alone. 'Most likely to prepare something for Maki-san.' Yet the old man knew of his own deficiencies in the social realm.

Deciding to 'go for broke', as Matsuda would have eloquently placed it, L took the remote closed the monitors which were displaying Penber's last few moments of life. He didn't say anything as he sat down beside her. "Why?" Her voice was soft, but he could detect the underlying emotions. "Why did he have to die? He was just doing his job. What gave Kira the right to play God? How could he callously kill people?"

"To be frank Naomi-san, Kira has elevated himself to that of God. His goal, is probably to make the world in his own image; an ideal world where there are no criminals. Then become that world's God." "Then why did he kill Raye and all the others?!!"

He stared at her for a few moments….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Her emotions were running wild again. She just couldn't believe that Kira wanted to become a God. A large white bowl of half-melted ice cream was pushed in front of her line of vision. "You should have some." She stared at the bowl, before she shifted her attention towards the giver. "I find that ice cream has many therapeutic qualities. Wouldn't you agree?"

She smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Arigatou Ryuuzaki." She decided to indulge herself, after all, if the world's greatest detective would suggest it, who was she to say to a little sweet delight? For the moment, she enjoyed her time with the unkempt man.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The two of them seem to be getting along nicely." Elizabeth and Minato had left the suite some time ago, and were walking along side by side. Minato had placed a small LCD monitor back into his inside jacket pocket. "Hai, they sure are." She looked at his smiling face, she was curious. "Tell me, what role are you truly planning on playing in this event?" She noticed him twirling his custom made cane in his hands. She knew that was a sign he was thinking, was agitated, or was bored. Though, she knew that, the speed that he was doing his act was at leisurely pace; indicating that he was thinking. "Tell me Elizabeth, what role do you think I will be playing?" 'That's just like you Minato-kun, you dodge a question, _always_, before answering.' "Your role will be your own; always has, always been. Even if you say you are playing on the side of neutrality, you are really acting that out for your own ends." He stopped his cane twirling before giving her a light peck on the cheek. "Correct." She smiled at his little display of affection as they continued their trek.

"While I am not one to mind your monogamous relationship with me, will not be difficult to reestablish your ties with other women of S.E.E.S, since to them, you hold a special place in each of their hearts?" He stopped walking at the posing of her question. She turned to look at him. "Minato-kun? Did I say something wrong?" She couldn't read him, this was sign he was probably in emotional turmoil.

"I…don't think I can face them again." He said plainly. "Why is that? Do they not hold a special place in you heart as well as I?" "They do Elizabeth, all you have a place in my heart. But, my first life has already passed. While love is transcending almost any boundary; to show up in front of them as I am now after my death and the subsequent after-effects that may have troubled them will surely deepen their pain." She placed a palm on his cheek, stroking him lovingly. 'Always… He is always thinking of others more than himself.' "It's alright; you don't have to go to them now. You can still decide. As you said, the bindings the chains of time have on us have already been broken."

Elizabeth leaned in closer. If anyone were to pass by along that dark street, underneath the light of a single lamppost all they would see would be two lovers sharing an intimate moment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He couldn't believe it. It was like a dream. They had finally gathered together in the suite to further discuss the investigation, when they had been informed by Watari that Sakura TV was airing tapes supposedly given to them by Kira. Ukita had rushed ahead to stop the airing and gather the tapes while everyone else did their best to monitor the event and offer some damage control.

In the end, he, Matsuda Touta, watched as his co-worker, and friend, Ukita Hirokazu collapse right outside the station, dead; killed by Kira. Aizawa had tried to rush to the seen to get those tapes, but was stopped by Naomi. "Aizawa-san don't, if you go there now you will only end up dieing." Aizawa sent a heated glare to the woman. "I'm going to where Ukita is and retrieve those tapes myself. Are you telling me I should just stare at the TV and do nothing!?" Matsuda looked on helpless while L reasoned with his senior. "She's telling you to calm down Aizawa-san. I, too, want to stop the broadcast right now. We may also find clues if we can get our hands on the original cassettes that Kira mailed in. However, if Ukita was killed by Kira, then anyone else who goes there will now suffer the same fate." Matsuda continued to listen on Ryuuzaki's deductions, and while he was doing so, he noted that that L was gripping his legs tightly. Naomi had stood near him, and she too was trembling as well. It wasn't surprising that his body also had the same notion. Someone they had worked with, who believed in justice and the law, who wanted to take Kira down, was now dead.

'With the Chief in the hospital, Ukita dead, we're two men short. And now, we have to deal with a second Kira.' Matsuda swore to himself that he would do his best to help put an end to this.

**Author's Note:**

Well, here's a first Death Note and Persona story. Hope we'll be up to your expectations. Anyway, will try to work on the next chapter as quick as I can. Need criticism and reviews, want to make good story, Though the occasionally cheer is fine too.

Thanks.

Rogue Green Archer Signing out for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from either any of the Persona series or Death Note.

They belong to their respective owners

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2

"Geez, the guy who drove that bus was probably crazy huh Remuu?" A girl no older nineteen walked amongst the throng of everyday passerby. She looked pretty normal as any other teenager. She had bright blonde hair help up at slightly towards the rear sides of her head, and her clothes just screamed gothic to anybody who would look at the cross earrings, the chains, and the dark colors of her clothing.

"_**Hey Misa, I gave you my death note. So why not use it for yourself?"**_ Behind her, unseen by the populace, was Remuu, a white skeletal like shinigami with bleached purple hair, a bandage covering one of her amber cat-like eyes. Her white wings flapped lazily as she followed her charge.

"But I am using it for myself." Amane Misa did a light skip with her platform shoes before continuing her walk. "I want to know what kind of person Kira is, I want to meet him and chat with him." She giggled lightly. "That's why I moved here to live by myself and then sent stuff to the TV station to catch Kira's attention. Kira must be interested in me by now. He may even want to meet me just as much as I want to meet him."

"_**You're playing a dangerous game… you may get killed you know…"**_ Misa smiled. Even if Remu sounded detached she could tell that the white shinigami was worried, if only slightly. "It'll be fine. Kira is probably very gentle to innocent little girls…" Remuu wondered briefly about that, her thoughts reaching back to a few nights ago when the blonde girl used the Death Note to kill police officers and media personnel. "…though even if we confront each other, Misa-chan with her special eyes is definitely stronger."

Remu said nothing as they continued on their way. _**'Misa, your eyes may give you an advantage, but they do not make you stronger.'**_ Remu thought as she remembered the times when she would view the human world and would see how humans would act and behave. Absorbed in the surroundings that passed her as they neared Misa's apartment, Remu noticed a distinct head of silver pass by her sight quickly. The power that she felt was unmistakable. Her one visible eye scanned the area erratically.

Where is it? "Remu?" Where did the presence go? "Remu?!" Was it a threat? "Remu!!" Her thoughts were jostled. Misa was in front of her cheeks puffed out in a pout. "Misa-chan has been calling you for a while now and you been ignoring Misa-Misa!!" "I'm sorry…" Remu groused lightly. Misa looked worried. "Remu, what's wrong?" Misa started to look around. She watched as people of all ages walked by. "It's nothing Misa…" Said girl looked up to her shinigami and friend. "Are you sure you're alright?" Remu nodded at her to give some reassurance. _**"Yes Misa, I'm fine." 'Although if that presence reveals itself again, I don't know if I will be able to do anything.'**_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Unbeknownst to Misa or her shinigami a pair of amber eyes observed the two. 'I was right; this shinigami is more exceptional in sensing my power than Ryuk. Looks like I'll have to be careful around her. I can't afford to be discovered just yet.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Misa smiled at Remu before nodding. She was worried that there was something wrong. "Okay, we have some free time now, so Misa-Misa is going to do some fun things!" Misa then charged off energetically doing things a girl her age would normally do, well normal as can be for Amane Misa. She did her bouts of window shopping, squealing at cute things, some real shopping, and the occasional batting of eyelashes at some men, all under the watchful and ever present 'guardian'. She was lucky to get an apartment near the places she loves to frequent.

Misa smiled, and hummed a tune happily as she walked towards home. In her hands she held a few paper bags carrying items of clothing she had tried on and bought a few hours ago. Though she stopped when she saw a small, and plain looking sign which read 'Card Readings' the arrow pointed to a nearby alley, where the was a small makeshift tent. The tent was small, and was open; a circular table with a velvet cloth draped over it and two chairs were stationed in front. Misa didn't know why but she wanted to try it out. Taking a few tentative steps, the model sat down on the chair facing the tent and set her things down next to her. "Um, Hello! Is there anyone home?" she called out, She had to admit, the tent that was the same color as the table cloth gave her an ominous feeling. Remu stood over her, scanning at the tent herself but finding nothing wrong about it, supernaturally or otherwise.

Misa then heard footsteps, the sounds clear and distinct despite the bustling pedestrian and vehicle traffic nearby. The woman, indicated by the small swaying of the hips, wore a velvet veil, which completely covered her body and face, only leaving amber orbs to peer at Misa's own. The odd woman sat down in front of the death note user. "What is it you would like to know?" To Misa, the woman was not like other fortune tellers or readers she had gone to before. This woman didn't seem to do any exaggerated movements or didn't try to appear any more mysterious as she already does.

"Um, Misa-Misa would like to know about…" "…about your love life, correct?" This surprised her, but she smiled none the less. "Hai! Sugoi, you must be psychic, you didn't let me finish what I was going to say!" The woman closed her eyes, and by the sound of little chuckling, Misa could tell she was smiling. "It was more of a guess than being psychic my dear. I've had a lot of customers asking about their love lives or about money problems. The indication of the shopping bags helped come to choose the former." Misa blushed in slight embarrassment at her earlier outburst.

"Now, I want you to tell me when to stop shuffling." The model blinked as the teller started shuffling a deck of tarot cards in her hands rather quickly and expertly. She didn't know where the item came from, but guessed from underneath the cloth which covered her (the card reader's) body. Trying to make the best of the reading, Misa waited for a minute, then another minute, and then another. For five minutes, the sound of shuffling cards was the only thing that was heard to the sole occupants of the area. "Stop!"

Right on cue, the teller stopped shuffling. She placed the deck on far side of the table on Misa's left before spreading them to her right. "Now, pick one of the cards." The death note holder scrutinized the cards. "Eenie-Meenie-Miinie-Mo!" She picked the card on the far right. "Please reveal the card." Misa did as she was told.

"Your first card is the Ace of Cups. In regards to your love life, it symbolizes that you may start a relationship with someone. Given time, that relationship may bloom, but remember, this card symbolizes that your love may begin but it is up to you and your discretion to oversee its outcome. Now please pick another card." Laying down her first choice below the line, Misa picked again, this time the card was in the middle of the line.

"The card that you have chosen is The Magician; it is one of the major arcana cards. This represents the person whom you are to have that relationship with. This shows that he is a person who knows what he wants. His life is under his control, he decides his wants needs are, and is capable of accomplishing that." The teller motioned for her to pick up another card, and Misa obliged. This time she closed her eyes before picking. She flipped it over and opened her eyes to take a glance.

"The Ace of Swords, it is a powerful card as well, but also a very dangerous one. The Magician's power is vast, and his power coupled with this card, shows that he is using his power that the end results justify the means. Be warned, this card can show that the power wielded carries a great responsibility and may destroy all that one care's about, even one's self." Misa noticed that the woman's eyes moved slightly to the area over her shoulder. The model looked briefly to see Remu staring at the teller with a look that Misa never saw on her face before.

"Your final card." Misa looked towards the teller and saw her holding up a card already. "The fool card is a display of limitless potential. Your love life is still pure and uncorrupted. Your actions will help mold what will happen next, and bear in mind that this card can symbolize higher risks along with the potential, so please do be careful."

Misa stared at the four cards that were laid out in front of her. 'Fortuneteller-san said I will get into a relationship soon, but…' Remembering her (the teller's) earlier words Misa had decided. 'She said that there are risks involved and they're pretty high too, but if I want this I can make it work.' If Misa could make it work, then she knew that this relationship that was being foretold may be the 'one' every girl would dream about; to love someone and be loved back equally if not greater.

She was determined. "Thank you so much for telling me this Fortuneteller-san. I ---". Misa looked up and saw that the fortuneteller had disappeared. Even the tent had disappeared. Misa blinked a few times before she realized she was sitting on her couch in her apartment, her shopping bags on either side of her legs. In her hands she held the fool card from the reading, its meaning and warnings not forgotten.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elizabeth walked back to suite that she and Minato had rented. Ever since the meeting with L and Watari, the two had moved the Kira Investigation team's headquarters to their temporary abode. The bedraggled man had kept to the living area so that left Minato's aunt to a room of her own as well as Watari. She and Minato had decided to share a room; they were, after all, sleeping together.

'Naomi-san almost hit the roof when her nephew said we were 'sleeping together'.' Elizabeth giggled remembering the shocked faces that Minato's aunt as well as the investigation team, except L and Watari, wore when he told them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_This suite is a bit smaller than the one we rented before, but it shows that it is more secluded and harder to get to if we're being followed. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Watari bowed to the teens as some movers started bringing in an assortment of equipment. Matsuda and the others were there as well, the team except Ryuuzaki was helping in the setup. The latter was enjoying a chocolate parfait while pouring through the evidence._

"_I won't need a room so there should be enough for the three of you." Ryuuzaki called out from behind the large plushy chair he squat on. "There's no need Ryuuzaki-san, Elizabeth and I am much more comfortable sleeping together." One could hear a pin drop. Everyone stared at her compatriot. Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, and Yagami-san, were all looking at her while Naomi was staring at her nephew with wide eyes. Watari gave a few polite coughs while _L_ just continued eating, although at a slower pace than he was earlier. She was the only one who could detect the mischievousness underneath Minato's nonchalant face. _

_Elizabeth smiled as she decided to explain things before everyone would _jupm_ to the wrong conclusions. "He means that we are much comfortable when we share a bed together; not in the manner you are thinking of." 'yet…' She added that silently but she had a feeling that Minato still heard her anyway. The slight smirk he sent her way was message enough. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Elizabeth broke out of her flashback; in front of her stood Matsuda Tōta, alias Matsui Tarō. In his hands he carrying a couple of boxes while balancing some food packages. "Do you require some assistance?" Matsuda nodded at her with an abashed grin. "Thank you so much." Elizabeth smiled as she called down the elevator for the both of them. The silence was deafening, at least to Matsuda it was. She could tell by his fidgeting and that he wanted to ask her something. "Is there something you want to ask?" The young detective laughed sheepishly. "Is it that obvious?" Elizabeth nodded.

Matsuda shifted the boxes in his hands as the two entered the elevator. "I was just wondering how you and Minato-kun met. You two seem pretty close and Naomi- I mean Maki-san said that she just met you and that she had never heard of you before." There was only open curiosity in the man's eyes as far as she could tell. 'This man, he's truly an innocent…'

The elevator chimed indicating they had arrived at their floor. "Minato-kun and I met when he attended Gekkoukan High School." Opening the door and allowing the man passage Elizabeth closed it without another word and left towards the room she shared with the blue haired teen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, how did it go?" He didn't need to turn around from his work to know it was Elizabeth who had just entered the room. "I have successfully interacted with Amane Misa and her shinigami. I gave her what she needed to know." He heard the sounds of the springs of their shared bed squeak. After a few more moments of rapid typing he pushed himself away from the desk before closing the laptop; a gift from Elizabeth and her never empty purse. Smiling at her, he sat behind Elizabeth before moving his hands around her back massaging her. The amber eyed woman's sigh were welcomed by his ears. "I'm sorry to ask you to do so much." Elizabeth leaned back into his arms, he complied with her unspoken request and wrapped his arms around her and fell back onto the bed with her.

Gloved hands that were not his own rubbed his arms. "There is no need to apologize Minato-kun…" She didn't need to say more and before he knew it she was fast asleep in his arms. "Thank you Elizabeth, now it is only a matter of time before we can put this matter to rest." Stroking her hair affectionately he drifted off and joined Elizabeth in sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yagami-san is it possible to ask your son to help us whenever he can?" The moment Ryuuzaki had asked that did Souchiro looked on with worry or was it hope. "Does that mean that my son is free of suspicion?" He had to ask, this was his son, his own flesh and blood being accused of being Kira. "No…not yet, but your son's profiling ability is very promising. I think Raito-kun will be very helpful in capturing the second Kira." The yagami patriarch just stared at L before sighing. "If you want my son to 'help' then I won't object to it." "It's ok with us too; I think the chief's son would be glad to help. He even helped us catch a few criminals already." Souichiro couldn't help but inwardly smile at his subordinates attempt to try and prove his son's safety. "Your son has a high sense of justice and duty. He will definitely help us. However…" He didn't like the way the man had said that last bit. "Please keep our suspicions of a second Kira a secret from him, and please act like we think there is only one Kira." His subordinates looked at Ryuuzaki questioningly. "But won't that make working with him more difficult?" Matsuda asked first before followed by Aizawa. "Yeah, why do we need him in the first place?"

Deciding it was best for the detective to explain himself before he would make his own inference; Souchiro just leaned back a bit into his chair. "You misunderstand. The reason we are hiding our suspicions is so that we can get his opinions on the tape. After he has done that, we will pursue the second Kira together. Raito's investigative abilities are top-notch. He will probably also believe that there is a second Kira after seeing this. I want to hear what he thinks about these tapes and papers."

The detective's explanation was sound. He had to admit his son's thinking abilities were on a level that could compete with the man sitting oddly in front of him. "Ryuuzaki, I thought your conclusions came from the fact that the forecasted victims were different than the usual."

Before the man under question could explain once more to Matsuda, the door to the suite opened and in came Misora Naomi, alias Maki Shoko, following her was Mogi Kanzō, given the alias Moji Kanichi. "Ah, Maki-san, Moji-san, where have the two have you been?"

"I had Moji-ran a few more tests on what we found on the tapes and letters." He answered for the sake of his subordinate but then thought of something. "Though, it wouldn't take as long as it did…" He gave his junior a look which translated to 'Where were you?' Mogi caught the message. "Well, you see the results so far were inconclusive, we were not able to find anything yet about the hair or the partial prints left behind, but while I was on my way back I bumped into Maki-san…" He and other shifted their eyes on the woman. To be honest, he couldn't fully trust the woman yet as well as the teens with them, but he set that aside for now. "I was on my way to see my nephew after he called me. It's strange but he told me to bring the first person I see along with me…" "Which happened to be Moji-san, correct?"

She nodded at him. "Yes, Minato asked us if he could see the samples of prints and hair. We humored him; all he told us after giving them a quick once over is that the person we are looking for is a girl, around nineteen years old, has a lot of clothes, and probably has a cat or has a habit of petting them."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naomi could feel the piercing gazes from both Souchiro and Ryuuzaki bore into her. Matsuda and Aizawa were giving her from disbelief. She could tell that Mogi was starting to sweat bullets from the combined weight of the pressure building in the room.

"Maki-san, if you could, could please call your nephew and his associate to join us when Raito-kun arrives." The request was strange but she nodded. She only hoped that her nephew wasn't going to be included in this case. She had decided to focus on Kira before the mystery of her sister's son.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raito couldn't believe his luck, just as he was wondering how to ask his father to join the investigation; it was the team that came to him. 'Now I'll know what's going on over there and I'll be able to investigate the fake Kira as well.' Raito was musing silently as Ryuk flew behind the cab he had taken to the designated venue. The blonde took a look at the building as well as the surroundings systematically. 'I see… so they hid in a hotel room and only let people they trust in. Very L- like, this way they don't have to worry about other policemen leaking information from here.'

"Ah, Raito-kun, did you wait long?" Souchiro's son vaguely recognized the man who had arrived to greet him. 'This guy…Dad brought him home once. Matsuda something…' Kira and the shinigami followed Matsuda as said man pulled out cell-phone and informed the other members of the investigation team of his (Raito's) arrival.

The elevator ride to the top was mundane and when he entered the suite he was greeted by the same man he had played tennis with, the same man who had come to him saying he was L. "Thanks for coming Yagami-kun." The greeting was jovial, though the DeathNote user could detect it was false, but decided to play along anyway as not to arouse any suspicion. "That's unnecessary; I want to arrest Kira as much as you do." L nodded before continuing. "Call me Ryuuzaki here." The detective was followed by Matsuda, and an afro haired man he remembers being called Aizawa. "I'm Matsui." "I'm Aihara." "And I'm Asahi." His own father had added his own fake name. He smiled, fake names would do no good against him as he knew the latter three already. It was only the unknowns who could hide against him until he got his hands on their real data. "I see. So then I am Asahi Raito?" Ryuuzaki bobbed his head. "Thank you for your cooperation. I will call you Raito-kun."

Looking around, he noticed a lack of individuals. "Is it only the four of you?" "No, there are a few investigators outside as well as a few guests. Only one of the investigators outside can contact me though." Raito regarded the man in front of him. 'I see. So if everyone except one person in here dies then the killer will be revealed. I need to find who else knows what goes on in here.' Then another thought struck him. "Wait, Ryuuzaki said there are guest here. Who could - -?' He never was able to complete the thought as another person stepped into the room. Kira did commendably in hiding his shock very well. "Ryuuzaki, I brought my nephew and Elizabeth with me." "Thank you Maki-san."

It was her, it was that damn woman from before; 'Shoko Maki'. Behind her were the blue haired enigma and his amber-eyed associate. "Raito-kun before I forget this is Shoko Maki another member of the team, her nephew Minato, and his associate Elizabeth." The former nodded at him and seemed to have no recollection of their past meeting. The latter two smiled at him and gave a greeting, though he could see the mischievous twinkle in the boy's eyes. Raito didn't have time to dwell on it long as he was soon directed to a nearby coffee table with two chairs. On the chair were several papers as well as a few apes. 'No doubt the data they have thus far on the fake Kira but…' He couldn't help but look at the teen seated next to him. 'Just what is he doing here? He told me that that woman would be part of the investigation team, but is he part of it as well? Has he always been a part of the team?' While Raito was busy with his thoughts, he didn't notice that Ryuk had gone stock still at the door, pretty funny since the door was already closed, and the handle sticking where the –ahem- most private of male organ should be.

"I want the two of you to look at these files then watch the tape that was not broadcasted on television. Please do not take notes or remove anything from here." Ryuuzaki had instructed the two before backing away. The blonde and his seatmate immediately went to work, and before long they were already watching the tape.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryuuzaki had given a look to everyone to be quiet as the two worked. He had his reasons. 'Raito, if you behave in the way a suspect you will then this will incriminate you more.' But the real mystery was Naomi's nephew. He had come to them out of the blue, even after securing their location and contact details he was able to find them and bring them Misora Naomi who he thought was already a victim of Kira. Now they had a few more additions to the team, an ex-FBI and two enigmatic teens that seemed to have their own agenda in this investigation.

'Still with this we may be able to apprehend the second Kira, and when we do we might be able to find evidence to show us how Kira, the original Kira, kills his victims.' His thoughts then moved towards Minato. Even for him, he couldn't figure this conundrum out. The teen was involved in this case he knew that for sure, that, and there was something going on. 'Naomi-san didn't seem to have any more sudden migraine after our first talk…' but it still struck him as odd. 'Well, until then we'll focus first on the fake kira before anything else…'

"So, did you find anything interesting?" For a split second he could detect a hint of anger coming from yagami prodigy before he answered. "There may be another person who has the same abilities as Kira." "Kira's abilities?! What do you mean?!" 'No doubt Yagami-san is getting worried for his son…' The Yagami patriarch really held the safety and protection of his family on a high level. "This quite possibly may not be the Kira we know. For one, the Kira we know wouldn't kill such petty criminals."

Ryuuzaki observed everyone in the room. Aizawa and Masuda were astounded. "The same…" "Exactly the same as L, I mean Ryuuzaki's analysis." Raito continued his analysis as he expected. "Also, if Kira needs both the victim's name and face to kill, then isn't it strange that the detective and policemen were killed as soon as they revealed their faces?"

"Exactly Raito-kun, we suspect a second Kira as well." Proving to his suspicions, Raito regarded him and the others investigators in the room. "Ryuuka, no Ryuuzaki, if you already knew then were you testing me?"

Ryuuzaki shook his head. "No, I wasn't testing you. I was the only one who thought about a second Kira, so I needed Raito to come to the same conclusions without any hints from me. So you've already been a great help. Now, our first priority is to stop the second Kira. This person is not very smart and probably idolizes Kira so he - -." "_She_, Ryuuzaki-san." Smiling inwardly, L wondered when Minato would say something. "_She_, Minato-kun?" He truly wanted to know how well Minato's profiling skills went, and any input would be helpful for this case. "Yes, the second Kira is more than likely a female. The print may be a partial but if you would try to complete the shape, it would be too small to be a man's fingerprint and the print doesn't have the right curves to be the smaller fingers. One of the hair strands is delicately soft, and the length shows it is more than likely from a female."

Minato stood up from the chair, his visible eye still blank and unreadable. "You are right that this person is not as smart as the original, but the idolization is not a probability but a reality. Also, this behavior can point to a likely scenario that the female is a teenager, as a more mature party would handle this differently." L regarded the blue haired boy's words carefully, before nodding. "That being the case I am more confident in our next step. Since our second Kira idolizes the original, _she_, will respond tape from the 'genuine' article. If ever the second Kira is a fake, the plan is worthless. However, it's worth a try and we must do it before the real Kira does anything."

"That's a good plan Ryuuzaki. I think that is the best course of action as well." Raito concurred. "Then I hope that Raito…will help us and pretend to be the real Kira." "Pretend?" The slight widening of the eyes hinted at something. "Yes, only you can do this." 'Now Raito, if you make the letter according to how I think you will do it, then…' he didn't need to finish the thought, the evidence would help clear the theories and doubts in his mind. "In any case, we're running out of time. I plan on making our broadcast on the evening news so please start working on the draft immediately." L started handing out orders to the other members of the team. "Matsui-san, please make a video with the word 'Kira' of quality on par with that of the real Kira. Aihara-san, please do the same for voice distortion and Kanichi-san please arrange for ten minutes of airtime on all major TV stations' seven o'clock news." Understanding their duties the team dismissed.

L then turned to Minato. "Minato-kun, Maki-san, Elizabeth-san, may please talk to you all in private?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The man known to the world as L had asked them to follow him to one of the rooms. "Now that we're away from the others, is there something else you want to add?" He was blunt, but it seemed to be his character. "Yes, most likely the second Kira will respond after the airing of your message. Most probably she will use words only the original would know about to convey a hidden meaning." L just continued to stare at him before continuing. "There is something you're not telling me but I will accept that answer for now." He then turned towards his aunt. "Maki-san, just between us four, the three of you know about my true suspicions of Yagami Raito being Kira. I want you to tail Raito-kun after we receive response from the second Kira." Minato then wondered what the man was going to ask of Elizabeth as he spoke with her. "Elizabeth-san, may I please request that…" He seemed hesitant at first but Minato snickered after hearing him complete his request. "May I please request for a batch of that delicious hot chocolate you make for Minato-kun."

Elizabeth smiled as did his aunt. "You know Ryuuzaki, you could always ask me to make something for you if you ever get tired of any of those expensive sweet." Said detective looked and Naomi before expressionlessly nodding. "I think I will take you up on that offer Maki-san."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After airing of their message to the fake Kira, and Ryuuzaki falling of his seat after hearing about Shinigami being possibly real Naomi found herself tailing Raito. She had stayed at their HQ with her nephew, Elizabeth, and Ryuuzaki while the others went about their rounds in catching the second Kira. All of them, included her target were met with a dismal failure.

Naomi immediately stepped back and ducked into a nearby alley, backing away into the shadows as far as she can. 'He's good, that's the fifth time he almost caught me.' One thing Naomi would say about the teen was this; he was a hard person to follow without being noticed. It was taking all of her skill to dodge any chance of being discovered. He would use quick turns at corners and his peripheral vision to see who was following but for some reason, he seemed agitated even through his cool façade. 'There is something odd about him, but I just can't place it.' After making sure she had given enough leeway, Naomi continued her assigned duty of following Raito.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elizabeth was impressed by the way Minato's aunt handled herself. It seemed Ryuk had told Raito that he was being followed but not _who_ was following. Minato had asked her to watch over his aunt, after, of course, her first request by L and after being given a little incentive. Elizabeth focused the scope of the rifle she had, 'ahem', borrowed from Watari without the old retainer's knowledge; she was also lent Telos to help conceal her, and continued her observation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Misa continued her sedate pace towards the Yagami household. After seeing Kira for the first time she had fallen in love, or close to it. The girl giggled, who knew Kira was so handsome, and from what she had gathered he was smart to. 'He topped the entrance examination for the most prestigious school in this country…' Before the model knew she was already in front of the Yagami house, Remu ever present behind her. Remembering the words the fortuneteller left her she reached out and touched the doorbell determinedly.

"Coming!" The one who answered was a girl a few years younger than she was and had luscious chocolate brown hair and matching eyes. Misa knew that she would end up turning a few heads as she grew older. "Good….evening, I am Amane Misa. Raito-kun forgot his note at university and I came to bring it to him." Misa patted herself on the back mentally, she was a good actress and the slight pause was just so she could think of a proper way to meet Kira without arousing too much suspicion. She looked quizzically at the girl who seemed to be in a small state of shock. "Ah…ah…Onii-chan's …p…please wait here." She then hurriedly rushed back into the house. She could hear her call out. "Onii-chan your friend came to bring you the note you left at the university!!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There were few things Remu disliked about humans, they were beings of chaos. They would help each other, some out of the goodness of their hearts, other with a price attached, they killed, they stole, they persecuted, yet despite all of that, those reasons seemed to pale to the comparison she tried to make to Yagami Raito. Here in front of her hugging Misa was the man she sought after, the one the humans called Kira. Remu could sense what lay in this man's heart. She knew ever since this human had touched Ryuk's Death Note, something had taken root, and festering inside him. Yagami Raito was losing himself to Kira, soon Raito would cease to exist, leaving Kira the cold, calculating enemy of L then even Kira's ideals would be lost to the power and arrogance most would inherit from holding a Death Note.

"_**Hey Remu, did you meet a blue haired kid or a woman with silver hair?"**_ Remu looked to her side to see Ryuk munching on an apple as the Misa and Raito continued to discuss their plans. _**"I'm not sure, the only suspicious one I had seen was the fortuneteller Misa had visited a few days ago and that woman watching this house outside." "Well, word of advice, stay away from them. You know what I mean when you see them. Also stay away from the woman that's watching the house I don't want to die yet you know." **_ She looked at the other shinigami curiously, she had noticed the dark haired woman watching the house minutes ago, and saw her name, but what was disturbing was the power that seemed to be watching over her. The god of death could not pinpoint the source but it was somewhat familiar. _**'Misa, whatever you have gotten yourself mixed up in I hope for your sake you'll be alright.' **_Contrary to what she said to her charge, she did care about Misa, it was something she inherited from Gelus and his actions. "I don't like that!" She was then broken from her thoughts from Misa's shouting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Misa couldn't believe Raito would date other girls aside from her. She was about say more when she remembered the words of warning given to her. _"Your actions will help mold what will happen next, and remember that this card can symbolize higher risks along with the potential, so please do be careful." _Raito was looking at her impassively. She calmed herself before apologizing. "Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to shout. It's just I want to earn Raito's respect and feelings. I understand what you want me to do and I will do what you say. I just want you to know that even if it may seem like a childish crush, I really want to get to know you and earn your love. It's just hard when I try to imagine you dating other girls…"

She looked up and saw surprise etched on his face. He clearly was not expecting her back down from her outburst and to explain herself. Misa made sure to thank the fortuneteller again in her head, this may make the relationship between herself and Raito a bit different, but she was going to earn that love the proper way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryuuzaki shifted around the plush chair he was 'sitting' on to look at the door. He was currently alone. "Ah Maki-san, how was your evening?" The former agent removed her black coat, before taking a seat next to him. For some reason, he felt different as she crossed her legs. "It seems that someone had made contact with Raito, it was girl, blonde, and the two spent some time talking in Raito's room before she left. Ryuuzaki took a sip of Elizabeth's chocolate, such a sweet delight that was better than any liquid chocolate he had before, and then took a cookie from a nearby plate. "Blonde you say?"He asked between the crunching of the sweet in his mouth. "Moji-san said that Raito-kun was dating one Takada Kiyomi from his classes at university…" "Do you think this girl is more than meets the eye?" He nodded. "Yes, I believe we have our suspect for our fake Kira. How old did she appear to be?" Naomi looked thoughtful; Ryuuzaki caught himself as he stared at Misora's lips for a few scant seconds. "She seemed to be eighteen, no, nineteen years old, almost the same age as Raito is." "Well, from what Minato-kun has told us it looks like this mystery woman may very well be our suspect."

"I have to say Maki-san, your nephew is quite the profiler; and according to Watari he has rapidly gained a degree of skills in computer use." He offered her a cup of hot chocolate which she graciously accepted. "Well, after he was accepted into a prestigious high school we sort of lost touch. Then we were told he died, nobody knew what happened. His friends didn't say anything, and the doctors said he just collapsed, even though he was healthy. It's strange…" He had to agree, the boy and his companion knew more what was going on in the case, but was clever enough to keep his tracks clean and his skills hidden. The detective even asked Watari to keep an eye on the two, but both Elizabeth and Minato had been able to evade him and keep their activities a secret. "Yes, I agree there is something strange, but it would be better to focus one matter first. We already have two Kiras running around japan and one of them is smart enough to give me a hard time." She chuckled and he smiled. He was really enjoying his time with Naomi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Watari smiled to himself as he slowly backed away from the door, as he closed it with nary a sound. He was on his way to offer a drink to miss Misora when Ryuuzaki did it for him. 'It seems the lad isn't capable of a little relationship with someone after all.' He laughed quietly. As far as he could remember with the genius detective he hadn't shown any ounce of staring at a young woman. Those few seconds he saw the man stare at Naomi was a great improvement. 'Why, if Ryuuzaki was any other man then that would be his way of undressing her with his eyes.' Watari laughed again before continuing with his duties.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato frowned as he watched the episode play out between Raito and Ryuuzaki. 'I may not be a familiar with everything about the note, but I can tell that Raito is planning something. The only thing to do is to intercept that plan.' L had ordered the arrest of Amane Misa on being the second Kira after the lab results had finally come back with some good news. The master detective requested that the model be secured and allowing his retainer enough freedom, just below outright physical torture, to find any way to extract any information on Kira. Now said Kira is sitting in a cell under observation by everyone in the investigation team. 'Everyone except his own father that is.'

Souichiro had asked to be placed in confinement for his own peace of mind and for safety, his own and for others. The man's over protectiveness of his son rearing its head. Now everyone else would rotate turns watching Misa, Raito, and Souchiro, on three different monitors while they waited. "This fiasco will be coming to an end soon." Mumbling to himself, Minato went back to the room he shared with Elizabeth, flipped open his laptop and went to work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the middle night during the fifth day since the imprisonment of Yagami Raito and his father. Deciding to make a bit more use of his time, Ryuuzaki had been reconfirming all the old data they had all collected so far. Reaching out for the plate, the master detective noticed it was empty, he was about to call Watari for a refill when a plate filled with fruits appeared next to the empty dish."I know you only take sweet things, but you should try to take something healthy." He just blinked at Naomi as she pulled up a chair next to him. "Don't worry; they're also the sweet kinds." She said to him sweetly, and he took her word for it as he took a strawberry from the bowl and placed inside his mouth. "Arigatou Naomi-san." She just waved it off. "It's alright; out of all of us you need it the most." She then looked at screens showing the incarcerated. She seemed to be in deep thought. "Naomi-san, are you feeling alright?" It was time he confronted this area. He had no conscious idea what he was doing or why wanted to do it. "Eh?" She looked surprised at the question and it took her a moment before she could answer. "Sort of, I just have a nagging feeling that I'm supposed to remember something but can't." "Tell me, how did you end up meeting Minato-kun and Elizabeth-san?" She looked at him worriedly. "Do you think that he has anything to do with the case?"

He nodded. "Hai, my suspicions of Minato-kun and Elizabeth-san being involved are at ninety-nine percent." "And the other one percent?" He took some time before giving her an answer. "Like Kira and the second Kira, I have no idea how they are doing this, and why. But, I know they are trying to help us."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naomi released a breath she thought she wasn't holding as she receded into the chair. While she too had her suspicions on her nephew and his companion, she still cared for him, and to an extent, Elizabeth as well. "Don't worry Naomi-san, we'll look into Minato-kun and Elizabeth-san after this case has been solved." He gave her what she thought was supposed to be an encouraging smile, but it ended up looking like a grin.

She chuckled, which seemed to have been contagious as Ryuuzaki was also doing the same. "It's strange…" and it really was. "Here I am, trying to find out who the person who killed my fiancé is and making sure he is put away for good; and I am not even mourning for Raye, nor do I even feel any pain when I think of him. I know that some time has passed, but does that make me sound cruel." She didn't know why but tears were starting to leak out of her eyes.

Naomi was surprised when a napkin was held out in front of her. "It is not cruel; as far as I can tell when I met you again, you were mourning for him. Raye was your drive to see Kira to justice. That drive led you to meet the Minato-kun and Elizabeth-san. I can assure you that because of what you have done, you have changed the course that this case has taken." Taking the napkin and drying up her small tears, she gave him a smile before leaning closer to the master detective. "Arigatou, Ryuuzaki." She gave him a small peck on the cheek before standing up. "I'll see you in the morning, try to take it easy. The last thing we need is for you to collapse on us due to diabetes." "I hardly think that is a reasonable concern or possibility." Chuckling at his deadpan, she left him, a small skip in her step. She was enjoying the time she spent with the man, and the different reactions he had as it can be seen he was not used to situations like this. 'When he blushes he's quite cute.' She thought quietly. It seemed that even the great L himself couldn't tell that his very own face had turned several shades of red.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the same time inside their shared room, Minato was busy himself. 'According to several reports there hasn't been anything odd relating to the Kira case yet…' he couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. The persona wielder was brought out of his musings by the slight sound the door opening. The sighing and the squeak of the bed near him told him that his companion was tired. Saving his files and closing his laptop Minato turned his head to see Elizabeth sitting on the bed. Then small smirk crossed his lips.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elizabeth inwardly groaned at the slight protest of her muscles and her energy reserves. Keeping Telos out for extended periods was taxing, and she had to constantly shift positions in order to keep track of Naomi, who had decided to track Misa after leaving the Yagami household. "Ah" a slight moan escaped her lips; a pair of hands had taken of her coat and had started to massage her back, relaxing her taut muscles. "Sorry to work you so hard." She heard her compatriot mumble against her ear. She didn't verbally respond but leaned back to allow Minato better access. She didn't know that he had such a talent. She spent the rest of the night under Minato's pleasure inducing fingers.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the seventh day Minato bared witness Raito's sudden change in behavior but that wasn't what bothered him. 'It's as if the shadow inside him has left completely. Right now, in that cell is Yagami Raito before he touched the note; pure, and uncorrupted by its power.' The observation continued.

On the fifteenth day of the observation, it happened. Two weeks of criminals all died of heart attacks. 'Is Ryuk or Remuu doing it? No, Ryuk wouldn't kill people when he doesn't need it; Remuu is the same.' He hadn't seen the two near the respective charge lately and now both Raito and Misa were saying they had nothing to do with the murders. Knowing otherwise, Minato retreated to his shared room and went online. 'Knowing Ryuuzaki he'll keep observing Raito and Misa; that should give me enough time to do my own investigations. People die every day, the real problem is filtering out where the Death Note was used and where it wasn't.' The final event just laid across the horizon, there is no room for error.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: **It took me a long while to finish this, the final chapter is coming up and o those who kept checking, thanks for the support….

I actually have plans for a sequel, but we'll see, the real life has been playing catch up and writer's block (or should I say boulder?) has been a constant impeedement

RogueGreenArcher Signing off for now….


End file.
